Enamorándome de mi Jefe
by leslietendo
Summary: Una chica desempleada, tiene que arreglárselas para conseguir un trabajo para ayudar a pagar la renta del departamento de ella y sus amigas, y aunque tendrá que soportar a un Jefe algo estricto, descubrirá que tiene un lado cálido. SoarinxDash, Univero Alterno, Humanizado, :) dejen reviews! Cover by: Mauroz (DeviantArt) Rated T-M
1. Introducción

Hola a todos! :) aquí estoy con una nueva historia "SoarinDash", es humanizado, y es Universo Alterno, quiere decir que se conocen de otra manera, y no tiene nada que ver con My Little Pony excepto sus personalidades, creo que es una historia algo original ;D, ya que son adultas y es una idea diferente, espero les guste, incluso más que "My Little Girls: Love is Magic" :D, disfrutenlo :)..

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ocupaciones...

Twilight, 20 años: Editora en la revista "Posse", lugar donde publican historias y fotos de todo tipo de temas...

Applejack, 21 años: Cocinera en una pastelería famosa, "Le Creme"...

Pinkie Pie, 19 años: Animadora infantil...

Rarity, 23 años: Dueña de la tienda de ropa, "Carrusel"...

Fluttershy, 22 años: Cuidadora de animales, y en ocasiones de niños...

Rainbow Dash, 20 años : ...actualmente, una mantenida.

Una chica de cabellos de color arcoíris, se encuentra sentada plenamente en el sillón de color crema, con las piernas abiertas, sin descaro, y con la pijama puesta, aún siendo la 1 de la tarde, esta en la sala de un departamento grande, donde hay seis habitaciones, mientras esta viendo la repetición del partido de fútbol que habían pasado la noche anterior, hasta que nota que alguien toca la puerta, repetidas veces, haciendo que soltara un gruñido de frustración al tener que pararse y abrir la puerta, al abrirla, ve a una chica en traje enfadada atrás de ella.

-¡Rainbow Dash!, ¿qué te he dicho de abrir la puerta cuando te quedas aquí sola?, las copias de las llaves aún no están listas- exclamó la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro- Agh...vine hace dos horas, ¿por qué no abriste?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se quitaba los tacones-

-Jejeje, estaba dormida aún, por cierto, ¿por qué saliste tan temprano hoy Twilight?- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente-

-Solo iba a arreglar algunos detalles de la revista y a despedir a la secretaria del superior, literalmente, no hacía nada en absoluto, además de que el jefe era algo...estricto, y a veces peleaban-

-Oh, ya veo- contestó Rainbow mientras abría un pequeño refrigerador de color plata y sacaba una lata de jugo-

-Rainbow, tenemos que hablar las seis esta noche, es sobre algo muy importante- dijo Twiligt mientras la miraba seriamente y se iba hacia su cuarto- Iré a descansar un rato-

-Que raro...¿de qué querrán hablar?- se preguntó a si misma mientras se encogía de hombros y regresaba a ver el partido-

-*Esa misma noche*-

Llegaron las otras chicas, a las 7 de la noche, con la llave que tenía una de ellas, abriendo la puerta y con comida china...

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó una chica de pelo rosado que tenía un vestido pomposo de color rosa-

-Dios, Pinkie Pie, apestas a pastel de cumpleaños- dijo la de ojos azul rey-

-Lo siento, unos niños en la fiesta me aventaron pastel, jaja-

-Dejare a este gatito en mi habitación, me encargaron cuidarlo por hoy- dijo una chica con mirada tímida mientras se metía hacia su habitación-

-¿Rainbow, Twilight?, ¿ no vienen a darnos la bienvenida?- preguntó la rubia-

-¡Lo siento!, me estaba dando una ducha- contestó Twilight quien estaba en pijamas con una toalla en la cabeza-

-Yo estaba dormida- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras soltaba un bostezo-

-Bien, vamos a comer porque se esta enfriando- ordenó Rarity-

- Listo, ya deje al gatito en mi habitación- dijo Fluttershy mientras se sentaba-

Todas se sentaron a comer en la mesa redonda, y platicaban animadamente de diversos temas, hasta que al acabar de comer, Fluttershy fue a lavar los trastes, ya que los lavaban por turnos, todos los días, y ese día le tocaba a ella, regresó y todas se daban miradas entre ellas, menos Rainbow Dash, quien solo miraba confundida toda la situación.

-Emm, ¿por qué divulgan entre ustedes?- preguntó Dash nerviosa-

-Rainbow...- inició Fluttershy-

-Es sólo que, lo que hay que pagar para la renta del departamento, viene este mes- continuó Rarity-

-Y como acordamos desde un principio..- siguió Applejack-

-Todas deben pagar su parte, y tú, estas desempleada ahora- concluyó Twilight-

-¿Pastel?- preguntó Pinkie Pie mientras sacaba un pastel de la nada-

-Ya entiendo lo que me quieren decir...- dijo mientras sus ojos se turnaban acuosos- ¡Ustedes quieren que viva gratis aquí!, ¡son las mejores!- exclamó alegremente-

-¡No!, necesitamos que consiguas un empleo ahora- dijo Twilight seriamente-

-¿Y dónde?, es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo- contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Te ayudaremos, buscaremos en internet, cualquier cosa puede funcionar- dijo Applejack mientras la tomaba de un hombro-

-Bien...- contestó Rainbow algo triste-

Todas estaban pensando donde podían conseguir un trabajo, hasta que Twilight se paró y se golpeó con una lámpara causando que esta se prendiera- ¡Auch!, ¡lo tengo!-

-¿Vieron lo que hizo allí?, se le prendió el, FOCO, JAJAJA- exclamó Pinkie Pie mientras reía a a carcajadas-

-Eh...ella puede ser la secretaria de mi jefe en la editorial de la revista, y trabajariamos juntas- dijo Twilight con una enorme sonrisa-

-¿No era muy estricto?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras tragaba saliva-

-Sí, pero tu tienes un cáracter fuerte, lo soportarás, además, ¡NECESITAS PAGAR TU PARTE!- exclamó Twilight regañandola-

-Ya, ya, esta bien, lo haré, consigueme la entrevista- contestó despreocupada-

-Hablaré con él ahora- dijo Twilight lléndose a hablar por teléfono-

-¡Te irá genial Rainbow!- exclamó Pinkie mientras repartía a todas una rebanada de pastel-

-Gracias Pinks, eso espero-

Todas empezaron a comer sus rebanadas de pastel, hasta que después de un rato llegó Twilight emocionada.

-¡Lo conseguí!, tendrás la cita de trabajo mañana, a las 8 am , tienes que ir de traje y un curriculum- exclamó feliz mientra daba saltitos-

-Ligero problema, no tengo traje- contestó Rainbow con los ojos entrecerrados-

-¡Yo tengo un traje que te quedara hermoso!- exclamó Rarity- ¿Qué talla eres?- preguntó-

-Emm, nose- contestó-

-Mmm, creo que te quedara algo apretado, pero muy poco- dijo Rarity viendo el cuerpo de Rainbow-

-¡Oye!, ¡¿me estás diciendo gorda?!- exclamó enfadada-

-No, claro que no, ven vamos a probartelo- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba a su cuarto-

Rarity empezó a sacar miles de cosas de su armario, y al final sacó una blusa de color celeste, y una falda color azul rey, con unos tacones negros.

-¡Perfecto!, pruebatelo- exclamó feliz Rarity mientras se lo daba-

-¿Falda?, yo no uso faldas-

-Pues no tengo otra cosa, y Twilight se enfadará si no consigues ese trabajo, tomálo o dejalo- dijo chantajeandola para que usara ese traje-

-P-pero...¡odio las faldas!- exclamó lloriqueando mientras se hincaba enfrente de Rarity suplicando-

-Entonces, ¿lo tomas?- preguntó con una sonrisa victoriosa-

-B-bien- contestó resignada y se lo probaba, en el baño y a los cinco minutos salió con el la falda mal puesta y la blusa mal fajada-

-Te ves divina, aunque esta algo desarreglado- dijo mientras se lo acomodaba, y notó que le quedaba algo apretado- Mmm, esta algo apretado, pero se ve bien, puedes llévartelo, si necesitas más ropa de traje, acude a mi- sugirió Rarity con su típica generosidad-

-Gracias Rarity- agradeció mientras se iba hacia su habitación-

-*En la habitación de Rainbow Dash*-

Se quitó el traje y se puso su pijama, mañana se tendría que despertar temprano, así que decidió acostarse temprano.

-Mañana será un día largo- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro y cerraba los ojos para comenzar a dormir-

-Fin de la Introducción-

Espero les haya gustado, aún no comienza el romance xD, pero en el siguiente ya saben... dejen reviews :3 y que piensan de esta idea, les juro que va a ser divertida, pero tenía que dar la idea de que va a tratar xD, adiosin, los quiero ^.^ ah y una cosa :9 , ¡ESCRIBAN MÁS FICS DE SOARINDASH!, SOLO HAY 16 EN ESPAÑOL :C !


	2. La Entrevista

Gracias por los comentarios chicos! ;D me animaron mucho, aquí va el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten ^^ .

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Rainbow Dash se encuentra dormida pacíficamente en su cama, sin molestar a nadie, hasta que su molesta alarma empezó a sonar exactamente a las 8am, cuando usualmente ella se levantaba hasta las 4 de la tarde, salió de la cobija para golpear al despertador con un golpe, y se levantaba lentamente con todo el pelo despeinado, se levantó, pero volvió a caer a la cama.

-Aghh...que sueño- dijo para sí misma, pero recordó las palabras de Twilight, "¡NECESITAS PAGAR TU PARTE!", ella no quería que sus amigas creyeran que ella se quería aprovechar de ellas, así que se levantó decidida, y fue a darse una ducha rápida-

Para esa hora, ya todas las demás estaban trabajando, menos Pinkie Pie, ella no tenía fiestas infantiles hoy, así que estaba dormida. Minutos después, Dash salió con una toalla amarrada arriba de su pecho y otra en su cabello, y se empezó a poner todo lo que le dió Rarity, acabó de ponerse todo en menos de 5 minutos, seguía su mayor reto, su cabello, tenía que verse presentable.

-¡Muy bien!, yo puedo hacer esto...espero- exclamó mientras se ponía enfrente de un espejo se cepillaba el pelo y se hacía medio cabello recogido, después se intentaba poner delineador, pero en el intento se picó el ojo- ¡AUCH!- exclamó en señal de dolor- Le estaba temblando la mano, así que decidió irse sin maquillaje antes de que se picara otro ojo.

Salió de su cuarto para ir a la cocina, y sirvió un plato de cereal con leche, y se lo comió todo en menos de 10 minutos, dejó los trastes en el fregadero y fue a despedirse de Pinkie Pie en su habitación, quien estaba dormida, se veía tan...calmada, nada comparado a cuando estaba despierta.

-Ya me voy Pinkie Pie, buenas noches- susurró Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa-

-¡ADIOS!- exclamó Pinkie Pie levantándose de la nada y volvía a dormir-

-Okeeey, eso fue raro- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se salía del departamento-

Salió a la calle a pedir un taxi, estaba levantando la mano, para que un taxi se parara enfrente de ella, pero al parecer nadie le hacía caso, enfadada se fue hasta la otra calle, pero al atravesar la calle, un tipo casi la atropellaba, frenando el carro a tan solo unos milimetros de las piernas de ella, haciendo que el conductor de un carro convertible, la mirara enfadado.

-¡AHHH!, ¡IMBÉCIL!- exclamó Rainbow Dash asustada-

-¡QUE TE PASA!, ¡TE PUDE HABER MATADO!- contestó de la misma forma un jóven de entre 21-24 años, con pelo de color azul oscuro, mientras bajaba del carro-

-¡Ya lo noté!, ¡deberías ver por donde vas!- gritó Rainbow Dash- ¡Adios!- exclamó mientras le hacía una señal con el dedo (ya saben, la Britney señal xD) y se iba a pedir un taxi-

-¡Loca!- dijo el señor mientras entraba de nuevo en su carro y arrancaba de nuevo hacia su destino-

Dash siguió caminando y al fin, encontró un taxi y se subió, en todo el recorrido, estuvo pensando en las cosas que podía pasar en la entrevista, como que le podían preguntar, su nivel de inglés, etcétera, cuando el taxista llegó, ella le pagó y salió del taxi corriendo, entrando a la enorme empresa.

-Wow, que trabajo se consigue Twilight- dijo para sí misma asombrada mientras iba hacia la recepción, y se encontraba a una chica algo nerviosa, o eso parecía- ¿Disculpe?, ¿dónde se encuentra el jefe superior?, tengo una entrevista con él- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-¿Eh?, ah, esta en esa oficina- dijo la recepcionista sudando mientras apuntaba hacia la izquierda- Suerte- susurró la chica-

-Emm, gracias- contestó Rainbow con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia la oficina y tocaba la puerta-

-Pase- se oyó una voz desde el otro lado, se oía firme y clara, Dash entró-

-Siento la tardanza, un tipo casi me atropella- dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente del escritorio-

-¿U-usted?- preguntó el jefe superior enfadado-

Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver al tipo que casi la atropellaba, y se ponía nerviosa, miró al escritorio y vió un letrero que decía "Sr. Soarin".

-¡Lo siento!, se debe estar equivocando de persona, jeje- dijo Rainbow Dash ráscandose la nuca-

-No, estoy seguro de que no me equivoco- dijo con una mirada fría-

-Sr. Soarin, lo siento, sé que fue mi culpa- contestó Rainbow Dash pensando en que tenía que pagar la renta del departamento-

-Mmm...acepto su disculpa, sólo porque esta siendo recomendada por la Srita. Sparkle, una de las mejores trabajadoras aquí- contestó Soarin serio-

-_¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?, el es el que casi me atropella_- pensó Rainbow Dash enfadada- Ejem, ¿comenzamos con la entrevisa?-

-Bien, ¿nombre?- preguntó Soarin anotando unas cosas en una hoja-

-Rainbow Dash- contestó mientras tragaba sáliva-

-¿Edad?-

-20 años-

-¿Estado Actual?-

-¿Eh?...¿a qué se refiere con eso?- preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida-

-¿Soltera o casada, o con un compromiso?-

-Ah, soltera- dijo algo enfadada por esa pregunta-

-¿Me puede dar su curriculum?- preguntó Soarin-

-Tenga- contestó Rainbow dándole un legajo con su curriculum adentro-

Soarin lo abrió y lo empezó a evaluar con la mirada, al terminar de "evaluarlo", dejó el legajo encima del escritorio y miró a los ojos a Rainbow Dash, poniendola nerviosa.

-Estás contratada- dijo Soarin mientras extendía la mano hacia Rainbow Dash, en forma de sellar el trato, Rainbow Dash sonrió mostrando todo sus dientes blancos, y se paró y lo abrazó.

-¡GRACIAS!, ¡no sabe el favor que me ha hecho!, seré la mejor secretaria del mundo- dijo mientras los seguía abrazando y se dió cuenta de lo que hacía y lo soltó- Lo siento- dijo acomodándose la falda y ponía sus manos en sus piernas de forma tímida-

-No hay problema- contestó mientras se sonrojaba al sentir a Rainbow cerca y luego volvía a la normalidad- Tu primera tarea será ir afuera de mi oficina, el primer escritorio que veas, es el tuyo, después necesito que vayas por unos papeles con Twilight, solo dile que te de los documentos de los que le hable-

-B-bien- contestó mientras salía de la oficina y al ver el pequeño escritorio puso sus cosas en el, y fue a buscar a Twilight, quien estaba platicando con la recepcionista- ¡Twilight!- exclamó Rainbow Dash emocionada, haciendo que Twilight volteara- ¡Lo conseguí!- exclamó feliz-

-¡Muy bien Rainbow Dash!- contestó mientras la abrazaba- ¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-Ya sabes, es que soy genial, por cierto necesito que me des unos documentos que el te pidió ayer- contestó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa engreída-

-Oh, claro, deja voy por ellos- dijo Twilight mientras iba por los papeles-

-¿Lo lograste?- preguntó la recepcionista nerviosa?-

-¿Por qué el alboroto?-

-Es que, el siempre contrata a una después de hacerle muchas pruebas, y estuviste allí apenas 20 minutos-

-Ya lo dije, es que soy genial, además creo que me tuvo compasión porque casi me atropella- contestó orgullosa-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, señorita engreída, ve a darle estos papeles...¿QUÉ?, ¡¿QUÉ CASI TE ATROPELLA?!- dijo Twilight atrás de ella, ya con los documentos en la mano-

-Ah si, pero estoy bien- contestó Rainbow mientras le quitaba los papeles e iba a la oficina de el- Nos vemos luego-

-*En la oficina de Soarin*-

Rainbow Dash iba a entrar pero oyó ruidos y gritos adentro, y al acercarse, una chica de pelo naranja con amarillo salió enfadada, y ni siquiera la notó.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo Rainbow Dash confundida-

-¡Sí, mejor vete Spitfire!- exclamó Soarin enfadado-

Rainbow Dash entró y lo vió enojado, lo cual le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Emm?, ¿p-puedo pasar?- preguntó Rainbow Dash en la puerta señalando los documentos-

-Sí, pasa Dash- contestó mientras tomaba los documentos-

-¿Y qué pasa con esa chica?- preguntó curiosa Dash-

-No es de tu incumbencia, pero tengo que desahogarme con alguien, es mi ex-novia- contestó mientras firmaba los documentos que Rainbow le entregó-

-Oh...¿y qué pasó?- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-Te cuento luego, pero ahora necesito estar solo- contestó diciendole con la "indirecta" de que saliera de su oficina-

-Entiendo, entiendo, estaré afuera si me necesita- dijo Rainbow Dash restándole importancia, solo preguntaba por ser amable para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no funcionó-

-*Fin del capítulo 2*-

Espero les haya gustado! ;D, dejen reviews, los quiero chicos y chicas -3-, tengan un sensual fin de semana (?


	3. Despejando Nuestros Pensamientos

Hola a todos :3... los mexicanos, ¿cómo se la pasaron en el día de la independencia :3?, yo comí tamales ;D jaja ^^, bueno espero disfruten el capítulo 3 de la historia :) ...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya era de noche y Rainbow junto con Twilight regresaron al departamento, las demás esperaban ansiosas por saber como le había ido a Dash en el primer día de trabajo, tanto que hasta habían comprado la comida favorita de Rainbow...

-Ya llegamos- anunciaron Rainbow y Twilight al mismo tiempo-

-¿Cómo te fue Rainbow?- preguntó Fluttershy con una sonrisa-

-¿Te gustó el trabajo?, ¿tu jefe es bueno?, ¿cuánto te pagaran?- preguntó Pinkie Pie con su típico entusiasmo-

-¿Tu jefe se enamoró de ti con tan solo ver tu traje?- preguntó Rarity con una enorme sonrisa-

-Agh...-suspiró Dash agotada mientras iba a su cuarto a cambiarse-

-Creo que pudo haber sido peor...-dijo Applejack mientras todas asentían con la cabeza-

-Debe estar agotada de tanto trabajar- dijo Rarity poniendo su mano en su mejilla preocupada-

-¿Trabajar?, ¡jajaja!, todo lo que hizo fue estar en su computadora jugando en una página de internet, solo le encargó una tarea al principio del día- se carcajeó Twilight mientras le salían lágrimas de sus mejillas de tanto reír-

-¡No es eso!, ¡es el trabajo más aburrido del universo!...al menos me pagan- exclamó Rainbow Dash quien estaba oyendo todo desde su habitación, con un short celeste y una blusa de tirantes color arcoíris-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Twilight-

-A correr al parque, eso me ayuda a despejarme, regreso en un rato- se despidió saliendo por la puerta-

-¿Qué haremos con la comida de ella?- preguntó Fluttershy algo tímida-

-¡Más para mi!- contestó Pinkie Pie comiendose la comida de Rainbow y todas se empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo-

-*En el Parque*-

Rainbow Dash iba trotando a plena noche con unos audífonos y su reproductor de música, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, decidió aumentar la velocidad, y empezó a correr más rápido, y al cerrar los ojos por un momento chocó con una sombra y se quitó los audífonos.

-¡Disculpe!, no lo vi, estaba algo distraída- se disculpó Rainbow Dash encima de la sombra-

-Esa voz...¿Dash?- preguntó Soarin sorprendido, mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Rainbow-

-¿Jefe?-

-No me tienes que decir jefe siempre, solo en la oficina- contestó Soarin con una sonrisa-

-Emm...S-Soarin, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó Rainbow sin acostumbrarse a la idea de no llamarlo "jefe"-

-Vivo por aquí, ¿qué haces en medio de la noche corriendo por el parque?, te puede robar un ladrón o secuestrarte- dijo Soarin preocupado-

-Puedo defenderme sola- contestó Rainbow enfadada por subestimarla- Además vivo aquí enfrente, bueno, sí me disculpa, seguiré corriendo- dijo mientras se alejaba y se ponía de nuevo sus audifonos-

Siguió corriendo concentrada en sus propios pensamientos y empezó a sentir una prescencia atrás de ella así que paró y se quitó los audifonos.

-¿Por qué esta siguiendome?- preguntó Rainbow Dash volteando y Soarin estaba atrás de ella-

-Por si te llega a pasar algo, no quiero quedarme sin secretaria...además, no me vendría mal algo de compañía- contestó Soarin con los brazos cruzados-

-Bien- contestó Dash intentando no faltarle al respeto, ambos empezaron a correr de nuevo a toda velocidad-

-Y...¿por qué estás corriendo a estas horas?- preguntó Soarin intentando crear conversación-

-Para despejar mis pensamientos, ¿Y usted?- contestó Rainbow respirando agitadamente a causa del ejercicio-

-No tienes que hablarme de "usted", somos casi de la misma edad, tu 20 y yo 23...pero contestando a tu pregunta, también para despejarme- dijo Soarin-

-¿Esta pensando en aquella chica?- preguntó Rainbow Dash aumentando su velocidad-

-Sí...mañana teniamos una fiesta por la inauguración de unas de las empresas que colaboran con la nuestra, ella era mi pareja, pero...creo que ya no iré, no me quiero ver como un tonto solitario, jaja- contestó Soarin mientras intentaba formar una sonrisa-

-Si quiere...puedo ir con usted, contigo- dijo Rainbow Dash sin pensarlo-

-¿Harías eso por mi?- preguntó Soarin feliz mientras paraban de correr-

-¡Claro!- contestó Rainbow con una sonrisa- Seremos la mejor pareja de la fiesta- dijo Rainbow Dash bromeando mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-Bien, entonces paso por ti a las 7 de la noche...¿dónde vives?- preguntó Soarin olvidando lo más importante-

-Oh, claro, jaja- contestó Rainbow Dash mientras sacaba una pluma y anotaba su número y la dirección del departamento en el brazo de Soarin- Listo-

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Soarin- Me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos- dijo mientras le daba un beso a Rainbow Dash en la mejilla- ¡Adios!- se despidió agitando la mano y se desaparecía a lo lejos-

Rainbow Dash se le quedó viendo a lo lejos mientras se acariciaba la mejilla, y después agitó la cabeza varias veces.

- Pff, soy muy buena persona, eso es todo, no es una cita, o algo así- dijo para sí misma regresando al departamento antes de que todas sus amigas se fueran a dormir-

-*En el departamento*-

-¡Ya llegué!- avisó Rainbow Dash cerrando la puerta-

Entró y vió en la mesa una nota sobre sobras de comida que decía "_Esto fue lo que dejó Pinkie_", soltó una risa discreta y fue a su cuarto y al encender la luz vió a Rarity en su cama sentada.

-¡AAAAAAH!- gritó Rainbow Dash asustada-

-Te vi con un chico en el parque- dijo Rarity con una mirada de "¿Tienes novio, eh? (¬u¬)"-

-E-era mi jefe, ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?, les he dicho que no me gusta que se me-

-¿Es tu novio verdad?- preguntó Rarity interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir con una sonrisa de emoción-

-¿QUÉ?, ¡no!, es mi JEFE, J-E-F-E, ¿te suena eso Rarity?- contestó Dash nerviosa-

-Te pones nerviosa, sip, lo es, ¡CHICAS!- exclamó Rarity haciendo que todas las demás fueran al cuarto de Rainbow-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo-

-¿Es enserio?, yo aviso que llegué a la casa y nadie viene asi de rápido- dijo Rainbow Dash indignada-

-¡Dashie tiene novio, y es su jefe!- avisó Rarity con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Rainbow-

-¡Wooow!- exclamaron las demás en unísono-

-No es mi novio, es mi jefe, al cual acompañaré mañana a una fiesta, eso es todo- dijo Rainbow diciendo más de lo que debía-

-Ohhh, y tienen una cita- dijo Pinkie Pie con emoción-

-¡No es una cita!, diablos, ya me voy a dormir, salgan todas- exclamó Rainbow enfadada sacandolas a todas y cerraba la puerta-

-¡Te queremos Dash!- exclamó Twilight con un tono cariñoso desde afuera-

-¡Yo también, y no las dejaré entrar!- contestó Rainbow con el mismo tono-

-Awwn- dijeron las demás desde afuera con un tono de decepción mientras apagaban los focos y se metían a sus respectivas habitaciones-

-Que amigas tengo...- murmuró Rainbow mientras se metía a bañar por sudar en el parque-

-*Fin del capítulo 3*-

Espero les haya gustado!, dejen reviews con sugerencias, o críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS.. xD o simplemente decir que les gustó ... o no xD :3 , ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!, los quiero :3 3


	4. Baile de Inaguración

Holis, sé que algunos se preguntan porque Soarin es "bipolar", no es que sea bipolar, esque necesita ser serio en el trabajo para tener respeto y cuando no esta en el trabajo, es amable y así XD, y Rainbow Dash solo se ofreció porque es su jefe y quiere tener una buena impresión :3, solo eso, no es que sean bipolares XD...disfruten el capítulo.

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde del siguiente día, y en dos horas más era la fiesta, Rainbow Dash estaba tumbada en su cama con los brazos extendidos con un montón de ropa deportiva y pantalones de mezclilla con algunos tennis alrededor de ella, no tenía nada que ponerse para la fiesta, y estaba algo frustrada.

-Ah, maldición, debería comprar ropa formal, ¿por qué me ofrecí?, talvez no debería ir...pero yo se lo prometí, y si no voy, se va a enojar y me va a despedir, o talvez no, ¡Agh nose!- dijo quejándose como niña pequeña hasta que recordó algo que le había dado Rarity hace mucho-

-Flashback (momento del pasado)-

_-¡Rainbow!- exclamó Rarity con un vestido en una bolsa-_

_-¿Qué quieres Rarity?- dijo Rainbow Dash en el sillón de la sala mientras comía una bolsa de frituras-_

_-Te doy este vestido, resulta que bajé algunas tallas por la dieta que hice, y pensé que lo necesitarías para algo, algún día- contestó Rarity con su típica generosidad-_

_Rainbow Dash volteó a verla y Rarity con una sonrisa le mostró el vestido rojo un poco escotado, con una abertura en la pierna, Dash la volvió a ver a los ojos con una mirada perezosa y dijo: _

_-Sí, sí, dejalo en mi cama- contestó despreocupada y sin ganas-_

_-Por lo menos podrías decir gracias- dijo Rarity con un puchero y se iba al cuarto de Rainbow a dejarlo-_

_-Pfft, como si, yo, Rainbow Dash, fuera a usar esa cosa algún día- dijo para sí misma mientras tomaba refresco y soltaba un pequeño eructo- ¡Oops!-_

-Fin de Flashback-

Rainbow Dash se paró de su cama y comenzó a buscar en su armario el vestido, revolviendo todo, y tirando la ropa en el piso.

-¿Dónde diablos lo deje?- se preguntó a sí misma mientras ponía sus manos en su pelo frustrada-

Se sentó en su cama, hasta que vió adentro del armario una caja algo polvorienta, tuvo curiosidad y la sacó, quitando todo el polvo con su mano, la abrió y allí estaba la bolsa del vestido.

-Bingo- dijo con una mirada retadora [ :) ]-

Sacó la bolsa y allí estaba el vestido como nuevo, se quitó todo lo que tenía y se pusó un bracier strapple y después se puso el vestido con unos tacones que le había quitado a Rarity sin que se diera cuenta, solo para esa ocasión.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rainbow Dash ya estaba lista, no se maquilló y en el peinado se hizo una cola de caballo alta con un broche de un rayo de color rojo para sostener el pelo.

Las demás estaban afuera en la cocina en la mesa, mientras jugaban a las cartas con apuestas y al verla todas se quedaron impresionadas, especialmente Rarity.

-¡Woooow!- dijeron todas al unísono-

-¿Es ese el vestido que te di hace un año?- preguntó Rarity-

-S-sí...- contestó Rainbow algo apenada-

-Te ves muy linda Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa-

-¿Cómo no se va a ver linda si va a salir con su _chico_?- comentó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa insinuante-

-Pinkie Pie, vuelves a decir eso Y... ME COMERE TODOS TUS PASTELES QUE TIENES ESCONDIDOS ABAJO DE TU CAMA- contestó Dash amenazándola-

-¡P-pero era un secreto!- exclamó llorando y volvía a la normalidad-

-¡Suerte Dash!- dijo Twilight viéndola salir del departamento-

-Adiós- contestó antes de irse-

-¿Jugamos Monopoly?- preguntó Applejack mientras iba por el juego de mesa-

-*Afuera del edificio donde estaba el departamento*-

Rainbow Dash estaba esperando a que Soarin llegara, ella le había dado el número del departamento para que fuera por ella hasta arriba, pero no quería que sus amigas la avergonzaran, así que decidió salir a esperarlo, pasó un carro lujoso deportivo y se estacionó enfrente de ella, era Soarin, con un esmoquin negro y una corbata color plata.

-Wow, lindo carro- dijo Rainbow metiendose al coche-

-Wow- murmuró Soarin viendola con unos ojos sorprendidos- Te ves muy, muy...bien- dijo mientras babeaba, haciendo que ella se sonrojara-

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya?- preguntó algo nerviosa, guardandose las ganas de golpearlo por verla así, pero ya lo haría después-

-¿Eh?, ah, sí- dijo balbuceando, conduciendo hacia la fiesta-

-*En el salón de la fiesta*-

Llegaron y ambos salieron del carro y entraron, era un salón enorme y elegante con piso de mármol y las paredes blancas con costosas pinturas, y un enorme escenario enfrente para que una banda tocara, con un pequeño bar, y alrededor unas mesas perfectamente decoradas.

-Demasiado elegante para mí- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y voltearon a verse y se empezaron a reír-

-¿Y qué quieres hacer primero?- preguntó Soarin viendola-

-Emm, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos y hablamos?, mientras llega más gente-

-Buena idea- contestó Soarin sentandose en la mesa más cercana-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Rainbow-

-Mmm...sobre nosotros, tú empiezas-

-Soy Rainbow, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes, me gustan los deportes, no me gustan tanto las cosas que normalmente hacen las chicas como maquillarse, o coquetear y me gusta divertirme, te toca-

-Soy Soarin, también me gustan los deportes, no me gusta hacer cosas de chicas, y me gusta divertirme, wow, tenemos mucho en común- dijo soltando una enorme carcajada-

-Que raro, pensé que te gustaba maquillarte- dijo Rainbow Dash bromeando-

-Solo a veces- dijo con una mirada seria, Rainbow Dash lo miró confusa- ¡AJAJAJ!, debiste haber visto tu cara, claro que no, es broma, soy muy macho, ¿sabes?-

-Muestrame que tan macho eres- dijo Rainbow Dash riendo mientras se paraba de su silla-

-Talvez algún día te muestre que tan hombre soy- contestó Soarin diciendolo en doble sentido, haciendo que Rainbow se sonrojara-

-Emm...v-voy por allí- dijo Rainbow Dash caminando y chocó con alguien- Hey, ¡fijate por donde-! -exclamó Rainbow Dash chocando con Spitfire- ¿Tú?- preguntó Rainbow Dash con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó Spitfire notando que tenía el vestido igual que al de Rainbow Dash- Oh por Dios, que vergüenza, tienes el mismo vestido que yo, ¡ve a cambiarte!-

-¿Por qué yo y no tú?- preguntó Rainbow Dash enfadada-

-¡Rainbow!, ¿dónde estás?- exclamó Soarin buscandola, hasta que la vió a lo lejos- Allí estás, lo decía bromea- paró de hablar al ver a Spitfire- ¿Spitfire?- preguntó con la voz quebrada-

-Hola Soarin, ¿ella es tu pareja?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona- Me tengo que ir, estoy dejando a mi pareja solo, nos vemos Soar- dijo por último antes de irse-

-T-tengo que salir de aquí- dijo Soarin saliendo del salón del evento-

-¡Soarin espera!, no me dejes...y ya se fue- dijo resignada perdiendolo de vista- Ñah, ya que, ire a comer, no me iré sin aprovechar algo- dijo Rainbow Dash llendóse a la mesa de bocadillos-

-*Una hora después*-

El teléfono de Rainbow Dash empezó a sonar mientras comía un pastel de limón, contestó el teléfono con la boca llena.

-¿Qwien habwa?- preguntó con la boca llena de pastel-

-R-raainbow Daash, mi mejor amiga, jaja, ¡hip!, neeceshito que v- ¡hip!, vengas por mi- contestó Soarin al otro lado de la línea, quien al parecer estaba algo borracho-

-Oh no, estas borracho, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rainbow acabando el pastel- ¿Dónde estás?-

-En un lugaaar muuuy muy bonito, y me hacesh fal- ¡hip!, falta-

-Buscaré en la cantina más cercana, no te muevas, ¿bien?-

-Lo que tu digaash capi -¡hip!, capitan-

Rainbow Dash guardó algunos bocadillos en su bolsa y salió del salón a buscar a Soarin, a dos cuadras divisó una cantina y fue corriendo esquivando a los viejos que salían de allí, y se metió al bar.

-¡Soarin!- exclamó buscandolo por todo el lugar, hasta que vió un señor sin saco y sin camisa dando vueltas a su corbata con su mano arriba de una mesa bailando- Dime que no es él...- dijo dándose una palmada con la mano en la cara-

Soarin la volteó a ver y se bajó de la mesa dando un salto, haciendo que casi se cayera, y le dió un enorme abrazo y con su camisa y saco tirados a un lado de la mesa en donde estaba bailando.

-¡Raainbow!, ¡hip!, la eextraagño, a Spitfiiiree, es una mala mujer, me dejoo, ¿me llevash a mi cashaa?- contestó mientras aún la tenía abrazada, haciendo que Rainbow se pusiera roja al sentir el torso de Soarin-

-¿D-d-d-d-d-dónde vives?- preguntó tartamudeando-

-Vamosh, yo mane- ¡hip!, manejo-

-¿Borracho?, no lo creo- dijo sacándolo del bar arrastrándolo-

-¡Adioosh chicos!, prometo volveer ¡hip!- exclamó despidiendose de todos los del bar-

-Dios, apestas a alcohol- dijo metiendolo al asiento del copiloto con todas sus fuerzas, pues Soarin pesaba demasiado-

Rainbow Dash se metió al bar para ir por la ropa de Soarin, y regresó al carro y le quitó las llaves para conducir y sacó su identificación para ver donde vivía.

-¿Me vash a raptar? ¡hip!- preguntó Soarin y Rainbow Dash lo ignoraba-

-Esta cerca- dijo mientras dejaba la identifiación y conducía el carro para ir a la casa de Soarin-

-Te quiero mushooo Rainbow, sabes, taalvez pienso que te queda ¡hip!, mejor a ti el vestido que a ¡hip!, Spitfire-

-¿Cuánto tomaste?- preguntó Rainbow Dash seria-

-Creo que ¡hip!, dos, dos cervezas- dijo levantando los diez dedos de sus manos-

-Se suponía que esta fiesta iba a ser divertida, pero nooo, mi jefe es un borracho, y yo que tenía una buena impresión de ti-

-Soy bueena, personaa-

-¿Allí esta tu casa?- preguntó Rainbow confundida, pues era un edificio que se veía lujoso y caro-

-Sip, ¡hip!, mi departamento, ven, vamos- contestó Soarin saliendo del carro-

-Mañana te devuelvo el carro, necesito transporte para irme- dijo Rainbow arrancando el carro-

-¡No, no!, quédate conmigo, ¿siii?, ¡hip!-

Rainbow lo pensó mucho, pero al final salió del carro y le dió las llaves para irse caminando a su casa, pero Soarin le tomó la mano y Dash lo volteó a ver.

-¿Porfis?, ¡hip!-

-Aghh, bien- contestó rodando los ojos-

Se metieron al edificio y tomaron el elevador para ir al departamento de Soarin, salieron del elevador y Soarin sacó unas llaves, y eligió una y al intentar meterla, no podía atinar a la cerradura, Rainbow Dash se desesperó y se las quitó mientras abría la puerta, al entrar vió que tenía una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad, con una pantalla plasma en la sala y con sillones de cuero, y el piso era de madera.

Soarin fue corriendo a su habitación, mientras Rainbow aún enfadada cerró la puerta y dejaba sus cosas en el sillón.

-¡Ya estooy liisto!- exclamó Soarin desde su habitación-

-¿Listo para qué?- preguntó Rainbow mientras iba hacia donde estaba él-

-Para laa acción, ¡hip!- contestó encima de su cama con unos boxers de Bob Esponja-

Rainbow Dash lo miró fijamente, y después poco a poco empezó a soltar una enorme carcajada.

-¡AJAJAJ!, seguro, como si eso fuera a pasar- dijo limpiandose las pequeñas lágrimas a causa de la risa-

Soarin se paró y tomó a Rainbow por la mano y la empujaba encima de la cama.

-¡Soarin suéltame!- exclamó Rainbow forcejeando-

-N-no, ¡hip!-

-Estás borracho, suéltame-

-Que no- dijo como niño pequeño encima de Rainbow y le daba besos en el cuello, y poco a poco empezó a acercarse a la boca de Rainbow Dash, mientras ella aún intentaba safarze y le dió un beso, después le acarició la pierna, y en eso cayó dormido a un lado de Rainbow con la otra mano en la cintura de ella mientras roncaba-

Rainbow Dash se quedó estática y con los ojos abiertos, pero no le prestó atención, estaba borracho, además si llegaba más lejos, ella lo hubiera golpeado, se paró mientras le ponía encima a Soarin una cobija, se quitó el vestido, y se puso una de las camisas de Soarin para dormir, después se fue a dormir al sillón por si intentaba hacer algo la mañana siguiente, en el día siguiente se iba a desquitar con el.

Aunque por otro lado, estaba algo triste, el aún quería a Spitfire, y talvez al darle el beso, pensó como si ella fuera Spitfire, pero no entendía porque, la ponía solo un poco triste, después de unos minutos de pensar en eso, se durmió.

-*Fin del capítulo 4*-

No se emocionen, el solo estaba borracho xD, ire lento -3-, espero les haya gustado, Dios, nunca había escrito un capítulo tan largo en toda mi vida entera! XD jajaj, espero les haya sacado algunas risas, dejen reviews :3 , me gustan los reviews, con salsa encima okno xD ajaja, adiosin hasta el otro capítulo !


	5. Un trato, es un trato

Holis, siento la tardanza, tenía demasiada tarea ;c y ... flojera :3 y aparte me fui de viaje XDD, disfruten el capítulo..:D

-*My Little Pony no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y una alarma empezó a sonar, Rainbow Dash, aún dormida en el sillón, se despertó perezosamente y fue a apagarla al cuarto de Soarin, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y sabía que Soarin merecía un escarmiento, así que se acostó a un lado de él y puso la alarma de nuevo, para que él se despertara después se tapó con las sábanas.

-Aghh...- murmuró Soarin despertando con un enorme dolor de cabeza, mientras se sentaba en la cama y apagaba la alarma-

-¡Aaagh!, Buenos días- exclamó Rainbow Dash fingiendo un bostezo, haciendo la misma acción que Soarin-

-¿Eh?- Soarin volteó a su izquierda y Rainbow Dash tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¿R-r-r-r-rainbow Dash?, ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una voz temerosa-

-¿Que qué hago aquí?, ¿No recuerdas lo de anoche?- preguntó Rainbow Dash sacando lágrimas, mientras se ponía el puño de su mano enfrente de su boca-

-¿Acaso tú y yo..?- preguntó Soarin sorprendido y asustado-

Rainbow Dash estaba poniendo la cara más triste que pudo, y al final no aguantó y empezó a soltar una enorme carcajada.

-¡Bwahaha!, ¡de-debiste haber visto tu cara!,lo siento jefe, solo intentaba jugarle una broma- dijo Rainbow Dash parándose, Soarin la vió, y notó que tenía su camisa-

-¿Esa es mi camisa?- preguntó Soarin-

-Sí, espero que no te enfades, pero es lo menos que puedes hacer, después de que intentaste hacer cosas indebidas- dijo Rainbow Dash metiendose al baño para ponerse su vestido de nuevo-

-Si quieres, quédate con la camisa, emm...¿a qué te refieres con cosas indebidas?- preguntó Soarin avergonzado-

-Okey, gracias y me refiero a que me abandonó en el baile, aunque bueno, pude robar comida, después se fue a llorar a un bar por Spitfire o como se llame y bailaste en el bar encima de la mesa sin camisa, después llegamos aquí, porque lo traje, porque soy una muy buena persona, después me besó, pero...eso es todo- contestó Rainbow Dash de manera rápida y clara, mientras se sentaba a un lado de él-

-¡¿QUÉ HICE QUÉ?!- preguntó espantado mientras se ponía las manos en el pelo, en señal de frustración-

-Dije que me abandonó en el baile y robé comida, después-

-¡Sí, sí!, ya entendí...- dijo Soarin analizando lo que dijo- Espera...¿dijiste que te bese?- preguntó Soarin sonrojándose-

-Sip, pero bueno, estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía- contestó Rainbow Dash- ¿Cómo iremos al trabajo?- preguntó recordando que no era fin de semana-

-¡Diablos!, ya es tarde, ¡ponte algo de la ropa de Spitfire, esta en mi closet!- exclamó Soarin corriendo a su armario para ponerse un traje-

-Bien, bien...- contestó Rainbow Dash abriendo el armario- Espera, ¿así piensas olvidarla?, ¿teniendo su ropa en tu closet?, pftt- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras sacaba algo de ropa para ponérsela y se metía al baño para ponersela-

-Ella la dejó aquí- contestó algo seco-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Rainbow Dash saliendo del baño con una minifalda negra puesta, y una blusa de botones color celeste con un saco de manga corta- Me queda algo grande...que más da, ¿listo?- preguntó Rainbow Dash, haciendo que Soarin voltera-

-Eh...sí- contestó observandola- Vamónos- dijo mientras se iban hacia su carro, para conducir hasta la oficina-

-*En la Oficina*-

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, cosa que a muchos se les hizo sospechoso causando murmuros alrededor de ellos como "Vaya secretaria que tiene el jefe", es fue por parte de los hombres, quienes miraban pervertidamente a Dash, y las mujeres cosas como "Pobrecilla, seguramente el la obligó", o cosas así, pero ellos realmente no les prestaron atención.

A lo lejos de Rainbow y Soarin se oían pequeños pasos de tacones que caminaban rápídamente.

-¡RAINBOW DASH!- exclamó Twilight enfadada caminando hacia ella- ¿Dónde estabas?, todas estabamos preocupadas por ti- reclamó Twilight a Dash regañandola-

-¡Auch!, mis oídos- contestó Rainbow sobándose los oídos- Twilight, no grites, y no pasó nada, es sólo que tuvimos algunas dificultades, pero estamos bien-

-Bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- advirtió Twilight- Y usted jefe, ¿por qué llegó tarde?- preguntó Twilight con un tono muy tranquilo, a diferencia con el que usó con Rainbow Dash-

-Ehh...emm...el despertador no sonó, nos vemos Twilight- dijo Soarin llendo a su oficina mientras tomaba a Rainbow de la mano y ambos se metían en la oficina-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-No le podemos decir nada a nadie- contestó Soarin mientras se sentaba atrás del escritorio-

-¿Nada de que?, realmente no pasó nada, excepto que usted se emborrachó y todo eso-

-Eso es lo que no quiero que le digas a nadie-

-Bien, mis labios estan sellados...tengo hambre, ire a desayunar a la cafetería, ¿me acompaña?- preguntó Rainbow-

-Claro- contestó Soarin mientras ambos salían de la oficina, y al salir se encontraron con Spitfire-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, ¿cómo estas Soar?- preguntó Spitifre-

-Bien- contestó secamente-

-¿Y tú eres...?- preguntó Spitfire mirando a Rainbow Dash-

-_Que poca memoria tienes..._- susurró Rainbow Dash para ella misma-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Spitfire mirandola fijamente, hasta que notó que tenía las mismas ropas que ella usaba antes- Niña tienes buenos gustos...¿o Soarin te la dió?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona-

-Si, por cierto, ¿cuánto pesabas?, me queda muy floja, ¿80 kilos?...- contestó Rainbow Dash con la misma sonrisa-

-¡Oye tú..!- Spitifre iba a pelearse con Rainbow Dash, pero Soarin la interrumpió-

-Sí se la di fue por una razón- contestó Soarin sin pensar-

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?- preguntó Spitifre enfadada-

-Porque ella es...ella es...¡mi novia!, si, eso- dijo Soarin, soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambas chicas-

-Yo...-murmuró Rainbow volteando a ver a Soarin, mientras el la miraba con una mirada suplicante-

-Te daré un aumento- murmuró Soarin a un lado de Rainbow cuando Spitifre había volteado a otra parte-

-¡Sip!, soy su novia, somos una pareja muuy feliz, y el siempre me da lo que yo- contestó con una enorme sonrisa-

-Buena suerte niña, sé que no durarán mucho- dijo Spitifre caminando a un lado de ellos para irse-

-Lo que diga, señora- contestó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa burlona y los brazos cruzados, Spitifre alcanzó a oír, pero en lugar de pelear, se fue enfadada-

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Soarin abrazándola-

-Sí, sí, entonces, ¿de cuánto es ese aumento?- preguntó mientras quitaba a Soarin de encima-

-Aghh, ¿1000?- contestó Soarin con una mirada resignada-

-¡1500!- gritó Dash intentando negociar-

-1250 y es mi última oferta-

-¡Trato hecho!- exclamó Rainbow Dash feliz mientras se iba a su escritorio a "trabajar" (jugar juegos en línea)-

-*Fin del capítulo 5*-

**-**Muere**-** aagh, mi letra "o" de mi teclado no sirve ;-; tenía que picarle fuerte XD, espero les haya gustado y sacado una sonrisa ;D , dejen reviews!, ***o* **amo los reviews xP, hasta el próximo capítulo :) y lean mi otra historia de MLP (para los que no la han leído xD)


	6. Pareja, o algo así

Holis! :D, que bueno que ya hay más historias de Soarin y Dash yla mayoría son originales ;), de 16 fics a 20 :3, ¡escriban más!, bueno este capítulo lo hice con ayuda de Karina y Darkey ;D 3 las amo /)^3^)\, la amistad es mágica :P jiji, bueno espero disfruten el capítulo y dejen reviews ;D, los mejores reviews son de los : Pinkieshysparkle :), **el que deje el mejor review aparece en el siguiente capítulo.**

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Después de conversar acerca del aumento de Dash, ambos se fueron a la cafetería a comer como lo tenían planeado antes de que apareciera Spitfire, llegaron, después se sentaron en una mesa y Soarin fue a pedir la comida para ambos. Por otra parte, Twilight los observaba desde lejos, alegrandose de que Rainbow Dash y Soarin ya se habían hecho un poco más cercanos, cosa que no era tan común en Dash, ya que siempre se alejaba de los chicos. Pasaron unos minutos y la comida ya estaba lista, pues Soarin tenía un privilegio por ser Jefe, le daban incluso a veces comida gratis.

-¡Gracias Petra!- exclamó Soarin con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la bandeja y le guiñaba un ojo a la cocinera-

-Ohoho, no, no hay problema Soarin, con una mujer soltera como yo, me da tiempo de sobra para cocinar de todo...- dijo Petra mientras se sonrojaba, después vino una chica parándose a un lado de de ellos-

-Petra, ¿me podrías dar pollo con verduras?- preguntó la dulce chica-

-¡No!, ¡¿qué no ves que estoy hablando con él?!, Ah sí, Sr. Soarin como le decía, estoy soltera y...- contestó enfadada-

-Nos vemos, Petra, me tengo que ir- se despidió rapidamente Soarin llendo a la mesa con Rainbow Dash para sentarse-

-¿Rainbow Dash?, ¿cuál platillo quieres?, los dos saben bien- preguntó Soarin siendo ignorado totalmente por Dash quien estaba jugando un juego de carreras en su celular- ¿Rainbow?-

-Aja- contestó mientras asentía con la cabeza totalmente hipnotizada con el juego-

-Dije que cual-

-Aja- contestó Rainbow interrumpiendolo siquiera antes de que hablara-

-¡Srita. Dash!- exclamó frustrado-

-Oh, lo siento, emm, quiero ese- contestó apuntando al platillo que se veía mas lleno de filete, spaguetti, y tipos de verduras-

-Bien- contestó mientras comía del platillo que le había dejado Dash (una rebanada de pizza)-

Twilight a lo lejos, seguía observandolos, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero le valió un comino, Rainbow Dash les había hecho peor bromas a ella, sacó su celular y les tomó fotos mientras hablaban y reían.

-¡Que lindos!- exclamó feliz mientras veía las fotos-

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Flash Sentry llegando y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Twilight-

-No Flash, me refiero a Rainbow y a Soarin, encajan tan bien, son todo lo opuesto, ella es ruda, y el es dulce, a ambos les gustan las mismas cosas, y ambos son graciosos, a Soarin le rompieron el corazón y talvez Dash logré enseñarle el amor de nuevo- dijo Twilight dando un gritito de fangirl mientras se aplastaba las mejillas-

-Sonaste como si se tratara de una novela o algo así-

-Pff, ¿novela?, esto es el mundo real Flash, además, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?- preguntó Twilight-

-Supongo que si harían buena pareja- contestó Flash viendolos-

Rainbow Dash estaba comiendo sin ningún tipo de modales, mientras que Soarin incluso usaba tenedor y cuchillo para comer su pizza.

-Rainbow, tienes un cuchillo para partir el filete, ¿sabes?- dijo Soarin viendo fijamente a Rainbow, quien mordía el filete usando la mano, y notó que tenía una mancha en su mejilla- Tienes una mancha de salsa del filete allí- dijo mientras se lamía un poco el dedo y se la quitaba-

-Oh, gracias- contestó con una sonrisa-

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- se oyó un grito de felicidad de Twilight al otro lado de la cafetería, mientras se desmayaba-

A lo lejos Spitfire los estaba viendo enfadada, así que decidió acercarse para molestar a Rainbow Dash, se lo merecía después de haberle dicho vieja la vez anterior.

-Hola Dash, ¿sabes que existe algo llamado cuchillo para usarlo en el filete?- preguntó Spitfire con sarcasmo , Rainbow Dash solo rodó los ojos al oír su voz y volteó-

-Hola Señora, ¿sabía que lo puedo usar en alguien, digo, en otra cosa que no sea el filete?- contestó Dash mientras se paraba de su asiento-

-Dashie, cariño, no pelees con ella- dijo Soarin nerviosamente pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Rainbow-

-Ella empezó...cariño- contestó Rainbow como niña pequeña mientras le daba un manazo al brazo de Spitfire-

-Claro que no- dijo Spitfire en respuesta mientras le daba un manazo más fuerte-

-Que sí-

-¡Que no!-

Spitfire le agarró el pelo a Dash y se lo tiró, estaban dando vueltas mientras se tomaban del pelo, todo el mundo hizo un círculo alrededor de ellas, Soarin se acercó para pararlas, pero ambas dijeron al unísono mientras se tomaban el pelo:

-¡NO TE METAS!-

Ambas se estaban peleando como niñas pequeñas, Rainbow le dió un manazo en la mejilla a Spitfire, mientras le daba un zape (golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza), entonces Spitifire se enojó y le rompió la blusa de botones a Rainbow Dash, mostrando el sostén de color celeste con rayas arcoíris que tenía puesto, haciendo que todos los hombres se quedaran babeando (menos Flash porque Twilight le estaba tapando los ojos), Soarin era el que más estaba babeando y el que iba a guardar ese recuerdo para siempre, reaccionó y le tapó con el saco que el tenía puesto.

-¡Era tu blusa!, ¡Ja!- exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras se tapaba con el saco y después se vengó rompiendole la falda, mostrando ropa interior de Bob Esponja- Ahora veo de donde sacó sus gustos, Jefe- dijo Dash recordando lo que había pasado la otra noche-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Soarin confundido-

-Nada, usted no lo recuerda- contestó con una sonrisa-

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamó Spitfire mientras corría hacia el baño-

A Rainbow Dash se le había caído el saco por error sin que se diera cuenta, y todos se le quedaban viendo.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué están vien-? ¡Ahh!- exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras tomaba el saco y se cubría con el-

-¡Fuera todos!, no hay nada que ver aquí- ordenó Soarin, pero nadie le hizo caso- ¡El que no se vaya esta despedido!- exclamó enfadado, haciendo que todos se fueran corriendo-

-¡Gracias Soa-!- intentó agradecer Rainbow Dash pero fue interrumpida por Soarin-

-¡Qué te pasa!, no puedes pelearte en una oficina, no es la escuela o algo así-

-Lo siento, usted siempre me regaña a mi, snif, snif- dijo Rainbow Dash poniendo carrita de perrito mientras "lloraba"-

-Ya, ya...ve a tu casa, mañana tendrás que trabajar el doble de duro- contestó Soarin mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su cabeza suavemente- Ah, por cierto, estás en sostén, mañana me devuelves el saco-

-¡Ah!, emm, ¡a-adios!- exclamó avergonzada mientras se iba de la cafetería-

Soarin se quedó pensando en lo pasado anteriormente mientras veía a la nada, y le empezó a salir un chorrito de sangre de su nariz.

-¡Ah!, necesito servilletas- dijo para sí mismo mientras las buscaba-

-*En el departamento de las chicas, ya en la noche*-

Todas estaban sentadas en la mesa comiendo pizza, excepto Rainbow Dash quien estaba tomando una siesta de 5 horas. Estaban hablando acerca de Soarin y Rainbow Dash, Twilight tuvo la gran idea de enseñarles a sus amigas las fotos que había tomado en la cafetería.

-¡Miren!, son casi como una pareja- exclamó Twilight mientras les enseñaba a sus amigas las fotos de su celular-

-¡A ver!- exclamó Rarity arrebatándole el celular- ¡Que lindos!-

-¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!- exclamó Pinkie Pie viendo las fotos- ¡V-voy a explotar de ternura!- exclamó mientras le daba el celular a Twilight-

-Fluttershy, Applejack, ¿las quieren ver?- preguntó Twilight-

-S-sí esto esta bien para ti- contestó Fluttershy con su tímida voz-

-¿Por qué no?- contestó Applejack-

-Bien- dijo Twilight mientras les mostraba el celular con las fotos donde Soarin le estaba limpiando la mejilla a Rainbow-

-¡Aw, se ven como si fueran una pareja!- exclamó Fluttershy feliz-

-Definitivamente hay amor, cubito de azúcar- dijo Applejack con una sonrisa-

-¡SE VEN TAN LINDOS!, demasiada...ternura...¡No!, ¡puedo!, ¡SOPORTARLO!- exclamó Pinkie haciendo que Rainbow Dash se despertara-

-¿Pinkie Pie?, ¿podrías dejar de gritar?, intento dormir- dijo Rainbow Dash ráscandose la cabeza viendo como todas sus amigas se le quedaban viendo como un pastel recien hecho- ¿Qué les pasa?-

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya eran novios?- preguntó Twilight apretándose las mejillas con los puños de sus manos-

-¿El jefe?, ah, no. Solo estoy fingiendo, el me lo pidió de favor- contestó Rainbow sin darle importancia-

-¿Qué no ves, querida?, ¡Tú le gustas!- exclamó Rarity mientras les mostraba las fotos del celular- ¡Aquí están las pruebas!-

-¡Porfavor!, solo me esta limpiando la me-, ¿quién tomó eso?- preguntó algo enojada-

-Yo no- dijo Twilight corriendo hacia su habitación-

-Fue ella- contestaron todas en unísono intimidadas por la mirada de Dash-

-Ah...- suspiró Rainbow con una sonrisa resignada-

-*Fin del capítulo 6*-

Espero les haya gustado!, lo intenté hacer largo D: , así como dije al principio, el que deje el mejor review de animos gana una aparición en el capítulo que sigue :) (Leslie haciendo apariciones en sus fics desde 2013) (? asdasd, bueno eso es todo ;D , adios chicos y chicas ^.~


	7. Fiebre

Hola! :), gracias a todos por sus reviews, me gustaron mucho, pero tenía que elegir uno, y elegí el OC de: Twi Pie2, más adelante haré más concursos como este, se los prometo ;D, este capítulo estará tierno :), espero les guste...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya era el siguiente día, estaba lloviendo, y Rainbow Dash ya había llegado a la oficina temprano, se fue corriendo a su escritorio para dejar sus cosas, ya que no quería pasar verguenzas por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, tenía el saco de Soarin y planeaba dárselo antes de que se le olvidara.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Soarin y nadie contestaba, así que decidió abrirla sin permiso y notó que no había nadie.

-¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó Rainbow Dash con una mirada algo preocupada, vió a una chica de cabello rojo con mechones blancos y ojos verde esmeralda, y se acercó a ella- ¿Hola?, emmm...- murmuró Rainbow esperando oír el nombre de la chica-

-Rain (OC de Twi Pie2), mucho gusto- contestó la chica con una sonrisa-

-Rain, ¿sabes a dónde fue el Sr. Soarin?- preguntó Dash curiosa-

-Se reportó enfermo hoy, por eso no vino, decidió quedarse en su casa- contestó Rain con el dedo índice en su mentón-

-Oh...espera, ¿eso significa que no tengo nada que hacer aquí?- preguntó Dash con una enorme sonrisa-

-Supongo, ya que no habrá nadie que te diga que hacer-

-¡Genial!, día libre, ¡gracias Rain!- exclamó Dash mientras iba hacia su escritorio-

-Denada- contestó con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a trabajar-

Rainbow Dash tomó todas sus cosas apresuradamente para irse a dormir a su casa, y en su asiento estaba el saco de Soarin.

-_Pobre, debe estar sintiéndose muy solo, y luego esta lloviendo y enfermo_- pensó Rainbow Dash decidiendo si debería hacer lo correcto o no- Bueno, lo iré a visitar, talvez tiene a una enfermera que lo cuide o algo y no me necesita- dijo hablando con ella misma mientras tomaba el saco de él-

Tomó todas sus cosas y salió de la empresa y levantó la mano para que un taxi la viera, mientras que con la otra mano tenía una sombrilla y el saco. Después de unos minutos de estar mojándose ligeramente con la lluvia, un taxi se paró enfrente de ella y se subió al carro.

-¿A dónde quiere que la lleve señorita?- preguntó el taxista-

-A la pastelería "Le Creme"- contestó Rainbow Dash sacando su teléfono para hacer una llamada-

-He oído que esa es una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad- dijo el taxista mientras arrancaba el carro-

-Si, venden buenos pasteles- contestó Dash mientras marcaba algunos números en su celular, esperando a que la otra línea contestara-

-_Buenos días, ¿quién habla?_-

-¿Applejack?- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-_¿Rainbow?, ¿qué necesitas?, cubo de azúcar-_

-Voy para allá, necesito que cocines un pay de manzana-

-_¡Seguro!, eso es fácil como el puré de papas-_

-Bien, ¡Gracias AJ!- dijo Rainbow Dash colgando el teléfono-

-Ya casi llegamos- avisó el taxista-

Después de unos cuantos minutos, ya estaban enfrente de la pastelería.

-Espere aquí, recogeré el pedido- dijo Rainbow Dash bajandose rápidamente del taxi-

Rainbow se bajó del auto y entró rápidamente a la pastelería para no mojarse tanto con la lluvia, al entrar, Applejack ya estaba con el pay de manzana en la caja registradora.

-Aquí esta- dijo Applejack con una sonrisa mientras le daba la caja con el pay-

-¿Cuánto es?, el taxista me esta contando el tiempo- preguntó Rainbow sacando su billetera-

-Viene de la casa, anda, ve con tu jefe- contestó AJ mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-¡Yo no-!, ¿cómo sabes?- preguntó Rainbow asombrada-

-¡Porfavor Dash!, te conozco, tú no eres tan generosa así de la nada, por cierto, el pay tiene una sorpresa-

-Fingiré que eso no me ofendió- dijo Rainbow indignada- ¡Nos vemos en la noche!- exclamó Rainbow Dash-

-¡Adiós!-

Se metió al taxi de nuevo y le dió la dirección del departamento de Soarin. Pasaron unos minutos y ya habían llegado.

-Ya llegamos, son 40 monedas- dijo el taxista extendiendo la mano-

-Tacaño- murmuró Rainbow Dash dándole las monedas mientras se bajaba del carro-

-¡Oiga, me dió 30 monedas!- exclamó el señor enfadado-

-¡Guarde el cambio!- contestó Rainbow Dash metiendose al edificio antes de que se metiera en problemas-

-*Adentro del edificio*-

Tomó el elevador, y fue hacía el departamento de Soarin para tocar la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó Rainbow Dash tocando repetidas veces-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Soarin enfadado abriendo, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta sin camisa, sudando y con la cara roja ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - ¿Rainbow?-

-T-t-t-t-traje pay- dijo Rainbow sonrojada tartamudeando señalando con su mano a la caja de pay-

-Pasa- murmuró Soarin mientras se hacía a un lado- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rainbow?-

-Emm, en la oficina me dijeron que se había enfermado, y decidí venir a dejarte un postre, y seguramente tienes una enfermera para que cuide de ti, así que ya me voy- dijo Rainbow rápidamente mientras dejaba el pay y el saco en una mesa, pero Soarin le tomó de la mano, deteniéndola-

-Espera, no me vendría mal algo de compañía...o una enfermera-

-Yo no sé...-

-Tengo fiebre, y siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento- dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente-

-B-bien, ¿por qué no te acuestas?, iré a partir el pay- sugirió Rainbow Dash mientras se iba a la cocina, Soarin la obedeció y se fue a su cama-

-Los cubiertos están en el cajón izquierdo a un lado de la estufa- dijo Soarin desde su habitación-

-¡Bien!- exclamó Rainbow en respuesta mientras sacaba un cuchillo y abría la caja del pay, y notó que tenía forma de corazón- ¿Esto es la sorpresa Applejack?- dijo para sí misma mientras sonrojada partía el pay y lo ponía en un plato-

Rainbow fue a la habitación de Soarin y le dejó el plato a un lado de su cama, lo volteó a ver, y notó que se veía demasiado cansado y tenía la cara roja, así que puso su mano en la frente de él y estaba ardiendo.

-¡Diablos!, ¡estás caliente!- exclamó Rainbow Dash preocupada-

-¿Tú crees eso?- preguntó Soarin con una mirada pervertida y después cerraba los ojos lentamente y soltaba un suspiro-

-¡Yo no...yo no me refería a eso!- contestó sonrojada mientras iba a la cocina por un trapo mojado con agua fría-

-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó Soarin mientras observaba el trapo mojado en la mano de Rainbow-

-Para que te baje un poco la fiebre- contestó Rainbow mientras ponía el trapo mojado en la frente de Soarin-

-Se siente bien- dijo Soarin mientras presionaba la mano de Rainbow Dash, la cual sostenía el trapo mojado, contra su frente-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras tragaba saliva fuertemente, ya que al ver a Soarin así, se le hacía demasiado sexy ( */*)-

Después de unos minutos, la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente y Rainbow Dash aún estaba presionando el trapo mojado contra la frente de Soarin. Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos y Soarin decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Sabes?, tengo hambre, iré por algo de comer- dijo mientras se paraba, pero al pararse, sintió un mareo y cayó sentado de nuevo en su cama-

-Yo te haré algo de comer, quédate aquí- se ofreció Rainbow mientras iba hacia la cocina-

-¿Sabes cocinar?- preguntó Soarin sorprendido-

-Emm...sí...claro, ¿por qué no?- dijo para sí misma- Pero, ¿por qué la sorpresa?-

-Pensé que eras un poco vag- emm, quiero decir, ¿q-qué vas a cocinar?- preguntó Soarin intentnado cambiar de tema-

-Creo que haré sopa- dijo Rainbow mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes-

Empezó a calentar agua, la cuál se quemó, o mejor dicho se evaporó, después de varios intentos logró calentar el agua, después metió unas verduras adentro de la olla con el agua caliente, y la sopa estaba lista.

-Listo, ahora podrás comer la sopa y el trozo de pay- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras ponía todo en una enorme bandeja a un lado de la cama de Soarin-

-Gracias Dashie- dijo Soarin con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la bandeja, Rainbow Dash se sorprendió al oír que la llamara así, y Soarin lo notó- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta que te digan así?-

-No, no, esta bien- contestó Rainbow Dash-

Pasaron unos minutos y Soarin ya se había acabado el pay y la sopa.

-¿Sabía bien la sopa?- preguntó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa-

-Sí, la mejor sopa del mundo- contestó Soarin sonriendo sintiendo que iba a vomitar-

-Bueno, deberías tomar una siesta- dijo Rainbow mientras ponía un nuevo trapo mojado en la frente de Soarin y lo presionaba-

A Soarin se le estaban cerrando los ojos, y sentía que se iba a dormir en cualquier momento, por otro lado, Rainbow Dash se estaba durmiendo con el ruido de la lluvia, entonces Soarin después de unos minutos, se quedó dormido, y Rainbow Dash sonrió.

-Que lindo- dijo Dash mientras se quedaba dormida arriba de el estómago de él-

-*Fin del capítulo 7*-

Espero les haya gustado x_x tardé 4 horas escribiéndolo e_E esque veía tele mientras lo escribía xD, ;3 dejen reviews y hasta el otro capítulo :*


	8. Viaje de Negocios

Hola a todos! :) aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y también ;D primero que nada, hay un nuevo cover (imagen del fic), que esta hecho por Mauroz de deviantart, muchos lo conocen por su famoso cómic "la magia de la amistad" /)^3^)\, leanlo! Es hermoso u*aplausos para él*, y bueno yo le puse el color u_u en paint, si lo sé, no se dibujar ni colorear ;-; , pero lo intenté xD, pasense por su deviantart! :) tiene muchos dibujos geniales, y pues espero disfruten el capítulo ^^..

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Rainbow Dash y Soarin estaban en el avión que iba directo a Manehattan, la ciudad más cosmopolita, Soarin tenía que firmar algunos contratos en esa ciudad y Rainbow como la buena secretaria que es, lo acompañó, pero fue principalmente para ver algunos de los lugares turísticos de Manehattan. Ya llevaban varias horas de viaje, y Soarin estaba muy cansado, pero se mantenía despierto para que nadie tomara las cosas que ambos llevaban en sus maletas, Rainbow Dash, por otro lado, estaba dormida mientras una liga de saliva salía por su boca lentamente.

-Que sueño...- murmuró Soarin mientras entrecerraba los ojos y volteaba a ver a Rainbow Dash- _Se supone que ella es la que trabaja para mí, ella es la que debe estar despierta. Pero supongo que se lo debo, ella me cuido cuando tenía fiebre y se quedó despierta casi toda la noche, pero aún así terminó dormida encima de mí_- pensó-

Notó que Rainbow empezaba a temblar, talvez porque ya era época de frío o por el clima acondicionado del avión. Entonces levantó la mano para que la azafata lo viera y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué necesita?- preguntó la azafata amablemente-

-Una manta, ella se esta congelando- contestó Soarin apuntando hacia Dash, quien empezó a roncar-

-Inmediatamente le traeré la manta para su pareja, ahora regreso- dijo la azafata mientras se iba por la manta-

-¿Pa-pareja?- se dijo así mismo sonrojado-

Después de unos minutos la azafata regresó con la manta, y se la dió a Soarin.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Soarin mientras ponía la manta encima a Rainbow Dash y la cubría todo lo que se podía, causando que Rainbow dejara de temblar- Listo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente para dormirse-

-*Tres horas después*-

Soarin estaba profundamente dormido, hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba agitando para que despertara...

-¡Despierte!, ya llegamos- exclamó Rainbow Dash agitandolo mientras le gritaba en el oído-

-¿Eh?, ¿Ah?, ¿Qué?- contestó Soarin confundido mientras abría los ojos y al abrirlos lo primero que vió fue la cara de Dash enfadada-

-Al fin despertó, ya llegamos- dijo Rainbow mientras se paraba de su asiento y tomaba todas las pertenencias de ambos- Ahora, ¡vayamos a firmar a ese contrato para ir a ver las atracciones turísticas!- exclamó Dash decidida con el puño levantado-

-Este viaje no es para tener vacaciones Rainbow, es un viaje de negocios, tenemos que ser profesionales- dijo Soarin intentando sonar serio-

-¡Por favor!, yo soy profesional, tanto, que mi segundo nombre es, _Rainbow "Profesional" Dash_, ahora larguemonos de aquí- ordenó Dash mientras Soarin la seguía-

-No sé porque te hago caso- contestó resignado-

-*Enfrente de la empresa "Model Magazine"*-

-Wow, es enorme- dijo Rainbow mientras veía lo alto del edificio- ¿Y qué asuntos tiene que hacer en esta empresa?- preguntó Dash curiosa-

-Firmaré el contrato para que nos presten algunos modelos para nuestra revista. Los usaremos para la sección de deportes- contestó Soarin mientras ambos se adentraban a la empresa-

-¿Quiere decir que conoceremos modelos _hombres_?- preguntó Rainbow entusiasmada-

-Sí, ¿por qué la emoción?- preguntó Soarin confundido-

-¿Por qué?, porque hay hombres deportistas y que son modelos musculosos- contestó Rainbow mientras se los imaginaba y se le caía la baba-

-Creo que entraré solo- dijo Soarin algo enojado mientras estaba con un tono rojizo e iba hacia la oficina del jefe de esa empresa- Tú quédate aquí- ordenó Soarin mientras entraba al despacho-

-Claro, dejeme aquí sola, mientras usted se divierte eligiendo modelos- pensó Rainbow Dash en voz alta mientras todos los modelos que iba a seleccionar Soarin pasaban enfrente de ella, y entraban a la oficina- Jejeje- rió nerviosamente mientras todos la volteaban a ver con una brillante sonrisa-

-Dentro de la oficina-

-Estos son los modelos que te ofrezco Sr. Soarin, ¿cuál necesita para su revista?- preguntó un señor algo anciano con traje sentado en una silla de cuero negra-

-Emm...- murmuró Soarin pensando en la decisión correcta-

-¡Elija a los números 3, 8 y 19!- exclamó Rainbow Dash desde afuera-

-A los...3, 8 y 19- contestó Soarin mientras revisaba todo el contrato y lo firmaba- Listo, fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted- dijo Soarin dándole la mano al anciano-

Soarin salió de la oficina y vió que los modelos le estaban coqueteando a Rainbow Dash.

-Gracias por elegirme linda- dijo un modelo de ojos azules y rubio mientras le besaba la mano a Rainbow-

-Ah...jajaja- murmuró Rainbow Dash sonrojada-

-Vámonos Srita. Dash- ordenó Soarin tomándola de la mano mientras salían de la empresa-

.¡Los veré luego!- exclamó antes de ser arrastrada hacia la salida por Soarin-

-*En la Torre de Manehattan*-

La Torre de Manehattan era un lugar en el que se podía ver la ciudad entera, y como estaba a unas horas de anochecer, se apreciaba mejor toda la ciudad.

-¡Que lindo!- exclamó Rainbow como niña pequeña llendo hacia la orilla para ver todo-

-Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos- murmuró Soarin creyendo que Rainbow no lo iba a oír, pero se equivocó-

-¿Malos recuerdos?, ¿por qué?- preguntó curiosa-

-No, nada. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- dijo Soarin intentando hacer que Rainbow Dash olvidara lo que dijo-

-Primero dime que malos recuerdos te trae- contestó Rainbow seria-

-Aghh...-suspiró Soarin- En este lugar terminé mi relación con Spitifre- dijo algo triste-

-¿Y por qué terminaron?- preguntó Dash sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al saber que él aún pensaba en Spitfire-

-Pues...ella me engañó con el tipo con el que sale ahora. Vinimos a un viaje de negocios a esta ciudad, como lo estamos haciendo tu y yo ahora. Y entonces la busqué por toda la ciudad y recordé que ella me había dicho que quería venir aquí. Llegué y la vi besándolo a él- contó lo más breve posible Soarin mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos-

-Te daré un consejo- dijo Rainbow Dash algo dolida mientras hacía una pausa- _**A la próxima, deberías elejir bien de quien te enamoras**_-

-Tienes razón- contestó con una sonrisa mientras la veía fijamente, Rainbow Dash al sentir la mirada lo volteó a ver-

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó divertida-

-Nada- dijo mientras la acercaba a él, y ella se recostaba en su hombro- Vamos al hotel, esta empezando a hacer mucho frío-

-Bien- contestó algo sonrojada, a pesar de que el clima estaba frío-

-*En la habitación del hotel*-

Ambos llegaron y soltaron las maletas y se sentaron sobre la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación.

-Genial, solo hay una cama- dijo Rainbow Dash con sarcasmo mientras se acostaba y se ponía todas las mantas encima-

-No pienso dormir en el sillón con el frío que hace, ¿sabes?- aclaró Soarin mientras también se acostaba, en el lado izquierdo de la cama-

-Pues no pienso quitarme- contestó Dash mientras le quitaba todas las mantas y se las ponía a ella-

-Yo tampoco- contraatacó Soarin quitándole todas las mantas-

-¡Diablos!, tengo frío- dijo frustrada mientras se tapaba con sus manos-

Soarin sonrió y puso las mantas y los tapó a ambos con ellas, después se acercó un poco a Rainbow Dash y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, sin ninguna otra intención, sólo la de sentirse calidos.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Soarin hundiendo su cara en el pelo de Rainbow Dash para no sentir tanto frío-

-M-mejor- contestó sonrojada sintiendo la respiración de Soarin en su nuca-

-*Fin del capítulo 8*-

Espero les haya gustado -3-, el capítulo y el cover, todo ;D , dejen sus reviews, con críticas constructivas, ideas, o solo para decir que les gustó o su parte favorita ;D, Mi parte favorita fue la última :3 (me sentí Dora la exploradora) pff xD, hasta el próximo capítulo! ;D


	9. Fantasía

Hola a todos ^^ ya estamos en el capítulo nueve de la historia :'3 , y ya casi llegamos a 100 reviews! ;D se quedó en 99 (FAIL), bueno :) espero que el capítulo les guste D; tendrá un momento...maduro */* es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad (?

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya era el siguiente día, y era hora de regresar a casa, la noche anterior le habían pedido a la recepcionista que los levantara a las 8 am para poder irse temprano al avión. Faltaba un minuto para que fueran las 8, y en ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar. Rainbow Dash colgó el teléfono y se intentó levantar pero unos brazos la detuvieron por estar abrazándola, volteó a ver a Soarin, aún seguía dormido, así que retiró los brazos de él lentamente con un leve sonrojo y se empezó a cambiar antes de que él despertara.

Después de haberse arreglado, lo agitó ligeramente para que despertara, cosa que no funcionó, después decidió despertarlo golpeandolo con una almohada, y seguía sin despertar, el chico tenía sueño pesado. Después de mil intentos, decidió hacerle cosquillas, y de inmediato despertó.

-¡Jajajaj!, ¿p-por qué demonios me haces cosquillas?- preguntó mientras reía y se paraba rápidamente de la cama-

-No despertabas...ya es hora de irnos al aeropuerto- contestó Rainbow mientras se recogía el pelo por completo con una liga-

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Soarin sin apuros-

-Las 8:40- contestó Rainbow guardando algunas cosas en su maleta-

-¡Diablos!- exclamó mientras se iba al baño a cambiarse-

-*En el Aeropuerto*-

Ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, y a tiempo, gracias a que el taxi manejaba como desquiciado, fueron hacia la recepción para entregar sus boletos e irse de nuevo a casa.

-Señorita, aquí están los boletos- dijo Soarin a la recepcionista rápidamente antes de que perdieran el vuelo-

-¿Esta seguro señor?, pronosticaron una fuerte tormenta en Ponyville, pero probablemente llegen seguros, si usted lo desea, podemos cambiar esos boletos para un vuelo más tarde, sólo por precaución-

-No, prefiero irnos ahora- contestó Soarin sin cambiar de opinión, Rainbow Dash se limitó a decir algo, pero sólo se sentía algo preocupada de que llegara a pasar algo-

-Muy bien, ya pueden irse, ¡disfruten su vuelo!- dijo amablemente la chica-

-*En el avión*-

Rainbow Dash miraba hacia la ventana algo preocupada, las nubes estaban grises, clara señal de que iba a llover, pero se sentía algo aliviada porque ya faltaban unos minutos para llegar a Ponyville.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Soarin mientras leía una revista de deportes-

-¿Eh?, no, nada- contestó Rainbow algo distraída-

-Haz estado algo callada- dijo Soarin viendo hacia la ventana de Rainbow (él se había sentado a un lado del pasillo, y ella a un lado de la ventana)-

-Es por la tormenta, lo bueno es que ya vamos a llegar y a descansar en nuestras casas- dijo Rainbow recostándose un poco más en su asiento-

-Sí, extraño tener mi propia cama- dijo Soarin sin pensar, pero Rainbow Dash tomó de mala manera lo que dijo-

-Lo siento, pero yo iba a dormir en la cama, tu eres el hombre, debes de dormir en el sillón- contestó enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-¡Y-yo no quise decir eso!, ¡A mi no me importa si tú duer-! Soarin fue interrumpido por la voz de la azafata-

-Ya estamos aterrizando en PonyVille, esperamos que hayan disfrutado su vuelo, ¡Gracias por haber elegido Aerolínea Pegasus!-

Todos fueron saliendo lentamente del avión, y empezaron a caminar hacia dentro del aeropuerto, los demás pasajeros iban a tomar taxis, pero Soarin había estacionado su carro y no le había pasado nada.

-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, iré a pedir un taxi- dijo Rainbow despidiendose-

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir en un taxi?, vamos, yo te dejo en tu casa- se ofreció Soarin con una sonrisa-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Rainbow-

-Claro- contestó Soarin mientras le abría a puerta para que se metiera-

-Si insistes...-contestó metiéndose al deportivo-

-*Enfrente del departamento*-

-Aquí estamos, gracias por acompañarme hasta arriba- agradeció Rainbow Dash metiendo la llave para meterse-

-Denada, si quieres te ayudo- contestó mientras tomaba las maletas de Rainbow para meterlas al departamento-

Se metieron al departamento y todas las chicas estaban cenando tranquilamente, pero al ver a Soarin se sorprendieron demasiado, a Soarin le dió mucha vergüenza y se quedó quieto, todos se miraban mutuamente, en un silencio incómodo.

-¡Jefe!, ¿qué le trae por aquí?- preguntó Twilight intentando romper el silencio-

-Llegamos del viaje y me ofrecí a traer a Rainbow- contestó Soarin aliviado de ver a un rostro familiar-

-Es todo un caballero- dijo Rarity mirando picaramente a Rainbow quien solo estaba viendo todo desde la puerta-

-¡Wooh!, un chico, ¡hagamos una fiesta con él!- exclamó Pinkie saltando por todo el departamento-

-¡Pinkie!, compórtate- dijo Applejack regañandola mientras Pinkie ponía cara de perrito mojado- ¿No quiere que le ofrezcamos algo de cenar?- preguntó Applejack cortésmente-

-No gracias, estoy bien, es hora de irme- contestó Soarin con una sonrisa-

En ese momento se escuchó una voz que provenía de la televisión, eran las noticias, un señor empezó a decir: _"Se apróxima una enorme tormenta en PonyVille, mejor quedese seguro en su casa, o en el lugar dónde esté, si llega a salir, probablemente se ahoge, en otras noticias, un gatito se atoró en un árbol..."_

-¡Oh no!, ¡el gatito se atoró en el árbol!- exclamó Fluttershy preocupada-

-Mejor me apuro- dijo Soarin antes de salir del departamento-

-Espere un segundo, usted no va a salir de aquí Sr. Soarin, sería inapropiado de nosotras, como buenas anfitrionas que somos, dejarlo salir en una circunstancia de esta gravedad- dijo Rarity con una sonrisa-

-No quiero ser una molestia, enserio, estaré bien- contestó Soarin-

-Sí, estará bien, hasta luego jefe- dijo Rainbow Dash empujándolo fuera del departamento-

-¡Rainbow Dash!, ¿dónde están tus modales?- preguntó Twilight guiñandole un ojo a Rarity en forma de ponerse de acuerdo-

-Es más, permitanos darle de cenar, y una habitación- ofreció Rarity guiñandole un ojo a Applejack-

-Le traeré uno de los mejores postres de PonyVille- dijo Applejack llendo a la cocina, pero antes le guiñó un ojo a Fluttershy-

-Sí, además somos muy amables, y si quiere...puede ver la tele- murmuró Fluttershy lo primero que se le vinó a la mente, Fluttershy le guiñó un ojo a Pinkie en señal de complicidad-

-¿Por qué todas se guiñan el ojo?, ¿es el día internacional de guiñar el ojo o algo así?- preguntó Pinkie Pie emocionada mientras parpadeaba demasiadas veces-

-E-esta bien, si me lo ofrecen de esa manera- contestó Soarin nervioso mientras se sentaba-

-¡QUÉ!- exclamó Dash sorprendida- ¿Y dónde dormira?- preguntó Rainbow sin ser escuchada por Soarin-

-En tu habitación, por supuesto- contestó Rarity dándole ligeros golpe con su codo-

-P-pero yo no lo invité, puede dormir en el sillón- dijo Rainbow Dash cruzándose de brazos-

-Dashie, querida, así nunca avanzaran en su relación- dijo Rarity frustrada- Dormirá en tu habitación y punto- aclaró Rarity antes de irse a dormir, dejando a Rainbow algo sonrojada y apenada-

Le dieron de cenar a Soarin, después una por una se fue a dormir, hasta que quedaron solo él y Rainbow, al acabar Soarin, Rainbow fue a lavar los trastes, y lo guió a la habitación de ella.

-C-compartiremos habitación, dormiré en la cama, te deje unas mantas y almohadas en el piso, además el piso esta tapizado con alfombra, así que estarás bien- dijo nerviosa y lentamente mientras se acostaba en su cama-

-Esta bien, buenas noches- contestó Soarin dándole una sonrisa antes de dormir-

-B-buenas noches- murmuró para sí misma, pues Soarin cayó como tabla y se durmió de inmediato-

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos minutos y Rainbow Dash ya estaba dormida, hasta que sintió que alguien se había puesto encima de ella, haciendola abrir los ojos lentamente...<p>

-¿Sabes?, hemos dormido muchas veces en la misma cama, y ya no puedo soportarlo- dijo Soarin mientras se acercaba al oído de ella- Me gustas- susurró en su oído mientras bajaba a su cuello y lo besaba lentamente-

-¿S-soarin?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras respiraba agitadamente e intentaba tomar bocanadas de aire-

Soarin fue subiendo de su cuello a su boca, y la besó apasionadamente mientras introducía su lengua en su boca, haciendola soltar un pequeño grito, después de besar su boca, empezó a desabrochar lentamente su pijama de botones, descubriendo un sostén celeste. Ella después se posicionó sobre él y sintió algo abajo de ella, le quitó la camisa blanca que el tenía, descubriendo su pecho musculoso, le dió ella un pequeño beso en la boca y después acarició el pecho de él lentamente en círculos. Él empezó a desabrochar el sostén de ella dejando al descubierto sus pechos, el los tomó y...

-¡Ah!- exclamó despertando de su sueño- F-fue un sueño- dijo sonrojada y respirando agitadamente, se había sentido tan real, volteó a ver al piso, él aún seguía allí, durmiendo pacíficamente- Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición- se repitió mil veces a ella misma mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza- Muy bien, no pasó nada, es un sueño, volveré a dormir- dijo por último antes de empezar a soñar de nuevo-

-*Fin del capítulo 9*-

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición soy una pervertida ;-; yaya, no me digan nada, tengo una conciencia pervertida (por no decir una persona :v, ella sabe que hablo de ella), espero les haya gustado */*, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, seguramente fue un asco, pero bueno, dejen reviews ;D ... ._. espero no ser la única pervertida.. xD


	10. Un pequeño error

¡Hola! :), espero se la hayan pasado bien en halloween -3- , yo no pedi dulces ;-; , ya que, la vida sigue (? okno, espero les guste el capítulo ;D

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Era otro día normal en la oficina, Rainbow Dash fingía trabajar, Soarin estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles y las demás personas trabajaban para que en la oficina todo marchara bien...

-¡Rainbow Dash!- exclamó Soarin desde su oficina-

Dash estaba oyendo música en internet con audífonos y al mismo tiempo estaba jugando en una página de juegos en línea, Soarin salió de su oficina a ver porque no iba.

-Nanana...- tarareó Rainbow la canción que estaba escuchando-

-¿Rainbow Dash?- preguntó Soarin notando que tenía audífonos, se acercó a ella y se los quitó- ¡RAINBOW DASH!- exclamó en su oído-

-¡Ahhh!, ¿qué?, ¡¿qué pasa?!- preguntó sobandose el oído-

-Ve a entregar estos papeles al jefe de arriba, son en extremo importantes, que NADIE, repito, NADIE los vea, ¿bien?- ordenó Soarin entrando a su oficina dando un portazo-

-Diablos, creo que esta vez se enojo- murmuró Rainbow para sí misma mientras estaba parada a un lado de su asiento con las manos en la cadera- ¡Oh, oh!, tengo que ir al baño- dijo mientras iba hacia el baño, sin pensar en los papeles-

Desde lejos unos pasos se escucharon, la persona que los usaba se acercó al escritorio de Rainbow Dash y tomó la carpeta.

-*Minutos después*-

-No debí haber tomado dos litros de agua antes de venir a trabajar- dijo Rainbow Dash tocándose el estómago- Ahora, voy a entregar esos papeles para no tener el pendiente- decidida fue a buscar los papeles en su escritorio, pero no encontró nada-

Fue hacia la oficina de Soarin y tocó la puerta, para ver si el los había tomado.

-Pasa- contestó Soarin al oír la puerta-

-Soarin, ¿tomaste los papeles de mi escritorio?- preguntó Dash con esperanza de que él los haya tomado-

-No...-contestó Soarin con los ojos abiertos- ¿Dónde los dejaste?, ¡búscalo bien!, ese papel tenía mi propuesta para la edición de la revista de este mes, y trabajé mucho en ella, si alguien la toma y la reclama como suya, será culpa tuya- ordenó Soarin con el ceño fruncido-

-¡Sólo fui al baño!, no tardé más de cinco minutos- contestó Rainbow algo nerviosa-

-¡Tengo una idea!, las cámaras de seguridad- propusó Rainbow Dash mientras salía de la oficina para buscar abajo de su escritorio-

-Las están arreglando, no se ha podido grabar nada desde hace dos días- contestó Soarin con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- Tendrás que buscar la carpeta o sí no...tendré que despedirte- dijo esto último algo triste mientras se metía a su oficina y cerraba la puerta-

Rainbow Dash estaba procesando lo que dijo " _Tendrás que buscar la carpeta o sí no...tendré que despedirte, Tendrás que buscar la carpeta o sí no...tendré que despedirte", _eso no era una opción, tenía que encontrar la maldita carpeta a como diera lugar.

-¿Quién diablos las robaría?- se preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras pensaba, volteó a su alrededor, ninguna de esas personas estaban allí antes de que ella fuera al baño, empezó a sacar conclusiones. La recepcionista, ¿por qué haría algo así?, solo habían llegado a hablar algunas veces. Después estaba el intendente, el era un señor grande, él no fue, tercero, estaba la secretaria de Spitf...

-¡Esa hija de-!- exclamó Rainbow Dash llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, fue corriendo hacia el escritorio de la secretaria de Spitfire- ¿Dónde ésta la cabeza de yema de huevo?- preguntó Rainbow Dash poniendo ambas manos encima del escritorio-

-Si te refieres a Spitfire, fue a comer, después ira a entregar su propuesta al jefe de arriba, pero la verdad no tienes la necesidad de saber eso- contestó la secretaria de Spitfire sin siquiera mirar a Rainbow Dash-

-Grr...- gruñó Rainbow Dash entre dientes-

Dash fue hacia la oficina de Soarin y abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Soarin algo enfadado-

-Fue Spitfire- contestó Rainbow Dash-

-¿Estás segura?-

-¡Sí!, ahora ayúdeme a quitarle los papeles- ordenó Rainbow Dash tomandolo de la mano mientras se dirigian al elevador-

-*En el elevador*-

-Talvez si le explicamos al jefe superior que fue lo que pasó, nos dará la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, o talvez la despidan a ella por robarte tu trabajo- dijo Rainbow Dash presionando el botón para subir-

-Él le da preferencia a ella, MUCHO más que a mí, así que, diga lo que diga, le dará la razón a ella- contestó Soarin con la mirada hacia abajo-

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto Dash confundida- ¿Por ser mujer?, ¿o talvez porque coquetea con él? ¿o...- Rainbow Dash iba a continuar pero Soarin la interrumpió-

-Es su papá- soltó Soarin- Diablos, ¿por qué ésta cosa no sube?- dijo Soarin golpeando las puertas del elevador-

-Woah, woah, woah, ¡¿su papá?!- preguntó Rainbow Dash asustada, con todo lo que le había hecho a Spitfire, aunque talvez ella nunca le dijo a su papá, si le hubiera dicho, probablemente Rainbow Dash estaría despedida desde su primer día en esa empresa-

De la nada las luces del elevador y el elevador, se apagaron, dejando todo a oscuras.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó como niña-

-¡Tranquilo jefe!- dijo Rainbow Dash sacando la luz del celular alumbrando un poco- ¿Ahora qué haremos?-

-No sé, si ella se los entrega antes, estoy perdido, y tu también- contestó Soarin sentándose en la orilla del elevador-

-Mira...haré lo que sea para que ella no se robé tu carpeta, incluso si...pierdo mi trabajo. Ayúdeme a subir por el conducto-

-¿Cómo te subiré?- preguntó Soarin-

-Cargueme- ordenó Rainbow Dash-

Soarin se hincó un poco y Rainbow Dash se subió encima de sus hombros, Soarin se empezó a sonrojar y se puso algo nervioso, por otro lado, porque podría perder su trabajo, y por otro lado, porque Rainbow Dash estaba encima de él.

-Sostén mi celular para poder ver con la luz- dijo Rainbow dándole el teléfono-

-¿Así ves bien?- preguntó Soarin alumbrando al conducto-

-Sí, lo importante es que tu no veas bien, mientras no mires debajo de mi falda- dijo lo último en un susurro-

-Pff, como si quisiera- contestó Soarin rodando los ojos-

-Sí, sí, ahora súbeme, cuidado con mi cabeza- ordenó Rainbow Dash-

Soarin para no golpearle la cabeza volteó hacia arriba y logró ver algo abajo de la falda de Dash, y volteó para abajo rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta, y la subió por completo, haciendo que ella se golpeará la cabeza.

-¡Auch!, ¿qué te acabo de decir?- preguntó Rainbow Dash abriendo el conducto-

-Ayúdame a subir- dijo Soarin extendiendo la mano-

Rainbow lo ayudó a subirse y ambos se fueron por el conducto para salir en la oficina del jefe superior, pasaron todo el conducto y lograron salir, Rainbow Dash y Soarin fueron a buscar a Spitfire, la lograron ver de lejos, Dash rápidamente fue corriendo hacia ella y la tacleó.

-¡Te tengo!, ahora dame los papeles, pelo de yema de huevo- exclamó Rainbow Dash quitandose encima de ella-

-¿De qué diablos hablas, pelo de payaso?- contestó Spitfire parandose lentamente para darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Rainbow Dash-

-¡Tú tomaste los papeles que estaban en mi escritorio!- exclamó Rainbow Dash enojada-

-¡Dévuelvelos!- ordenó Soarin-

-Yo no tomé nada- contestó Spitfire enojada-

-Linda historia- dijo Rainbow Dash sarcásticamente-

En eso salió de la oficina el jefe superior, con una enorme sonrisa, pero al ver a Spitfire su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Spitfire- dijo el señor-

-Papá, quiero decir...jefe- contestó Spitifre algo triste-

-¡Soarin!, tuviste una gran idea muchacho, me encantó tu propuesta, considerala la próxima edición de este mes- dijo el señor mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Soarin-

-¿U-usted tomó la carpeta?- preguntó Rainbow-

-Sí, la vi en su escritorio, y les decidí ahorrar el viaje hasta acá- contestó-

-Ah, entiendo, entiendo- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras le temblaba un ojo y tenía una enorme sonrisa que asustaba-

-Me alegra que le guste, ahora nos retiraremos- agradeció Soarin tomando a Rainbow Dash quien aún no reaccionaba-

-Deberías trabajar como él- dijo el papá de Spitfire mirandola algo serio-

-S-sí, papá- contestó Spitfire con la mirada perdida-

-*En la oficina de Soarin*-

-¡Rainbow Dash!, llevas así dos horas, me estás asustando- exclamó Soarin viendola raro-

-Estoy bien, es sólo que, casi pierdo mi trabajo, te enojaste conmigo, le grité a la secretaria de Spitfire, tacleé a Spitfire, pase todo un maldito conducto y olvide mencionar que el elevador se atoró, y resulta que el anciano había tomado los papeles- dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa y un ojo le temblaba-

-Pero al final resultó todo bien, ¿cierto?- preguntó Soarin con una sonrisa-

-Cierto- contestó Rainbow sintiendose un poco más tranquila-

-Y logré ver algo y jamás te diré que es lo que vi- dijo Soarin mientras le salía un pequeño chorro de sangre por la nariz-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué viste?- preguntó Rainbow curiosa-

-Nada importante- contestó tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz-

-*Fin del capítulo 10*-

Yaay, llegamos al capítulo 10 :), tan rápido ;D xD , ya me cansé de escribir -n- ,dejen reviews con ideas, y opiniones acerca del capítulo y también diganme de que se disfrazaron este halloween ;D, quiero saber -3- , yo sólo me puse unas orejas de Mimi Mouse, vaya espíritu de halloween que tengo XD, adioos! ;D


	11. AVISO

AVISO:

Okay u_u no, esto no es un capítulo, pero porfavor, leanlo, una chica llamada Susinity aquí en , ha estado robando algunas partes de mi fic "My Little Girls: Love is Magic", prácticamente algunas partes son idénticas, y no se me hace justo, que yo me haya matado para pensar en eso, y que llegue alguien y simplemente lo ponga en su fic con diferentes palabras, simplemente por el choque de Soarin y Dash, porque también la lleva a la enfermería, cuando corren en el campo, lo del repartidor de pizza -.- etc, y pues, eso es plagio, sí eso sigue así, me temo que ésta sera mi última historia de SoarinDash, solamente si esto sigue así -.-, eso es todo, prometo actualizar el sábado, como siempre. Y Susinity, SÉ QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO -.- sí veo de nuevo otros capítulos con MIS ideas, te voy a encontrar chica -.-!

-Leslietendo


	12. El Modelo

Holis \^u^/, ¿cómo están?, espero que bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero les guste así muchote

:3 y este no será mi último fic de SoarinxDash u_U lo siento si dije eso, pero es que si me enoje xD _(y quien no se enojaría? ._. _), pero que se le va a hacer, siempre habrá personas así y ya que, la perdono porque es una niña (sin ofender) y soy muy buena persona, así que deja de enviar mensajes a todos, y de comentar mi historia con CUENTAS FALSAS, ten algo de dignidad y solo admite que estuviste mal al hacer eso, como sea, espero les guste ^^ ...Y si hoy llegamos a 150 reviews actualizo nuevo cap ;D

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Era el día en el que iba a ver sesiones de fotos con los modelos deportistas que habían contratado en Manehattan, Soarin estaba encargado de dirigir las poses, y todo eso, ya que él se iba a encargar de la sección de deportes de la revista del mes, estaban en un cuarto oscuro con fondos de colores y camaras por todas partes, era un estudio fotográfico después de todo.

Rainbow Dash estaba a un lado de Soarin babeando mientras anotaba los nombres de los tres chicos, aunque eso ni siquiera era necesario, y al terminar cada chico, le pedía su número de teléfono, ella les decía que era para fines "ejecutivos".

-¡Muy bien!, ya casi terminamos, pasa número 19- ordenó Soarin con los brazos cruzados, pues el chico ese, era el que le había intentado coquetear a Rainbow Dash en Manehattan, tenía ojos azules y era rubio, no lo iba a olvidar-

-Se llama Fleet Dust, su número es 83-00-67-43 - corrigió Rainbow Dash mientras miraba a Fleet-

-Sí, sí, como sea. Ahora haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, _Fleet_, haz poses...¿cómo sabes su número?- dijo Soarin con el ceño fruncido-

-Ehh...eh...para, ya sabe, por si se ofrece- contestó Rainbow Dash nerviosamente-

-Como desee- contestó Fleet mientras hacía poses sexys, como ponerse una mano en el pelo, agacharse con una mirada determinada, etc.-

-Sí, es el mejor en hacer poses- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras babeaba (*¬*)-

-Pff, yo lo puedo hacer mejor- respondió Soarin mientras resoplaba-

-No se ponga celoso jefe, no todo el mundo es bueno en todo...excepto yo, yo soy buena en todo- dijo Rainbow Dash orgullosamente, mientras Soarin solo rodaba los ojos-

-Yo no estoy celoso- contestó Soarin-

-Muy bien, ¡Ya acabamos!, eso fue _magnifique_, nos vamos- dijo Photo Finish, una chica con pelo blanco y lentes fiushas mientras recogía todo rápido y se iba junto con un grupo-

-Eso fue...extraño- dijo Rainbow Dash rompiendo el silencio-

-Nada es más extraño que tu increíble belleza- elogió Fleet a Rainbow Dash mientras le besaba la mano-

-Ah...jejeje- rió nerviosamente Rainbow mientras se sonrojaba-

-Ejem- dijo Soarin mientras se llevaba a Rainbow Dash a la oficina- Si nos disculpas, estamos en una oficina, y tenemos que trabajar-

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego...- dijo Fleet esperando oír el nombre de Rainbow-

-Rainbow Dash- contestó antes de ser arrastrada a la oficina por Soarin-

-*En la Oficina*-

Soarin pasó por el lugar de Dash y la sentó encima del escritorio, como una niña pequeña, después se le quedó viendo mal y dijo:

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados-

-¿Qué fue qué?- contestó con otra pregunta-

-Eso de estar coqueteando con el modelo- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cara de ella y la miraba mal-

-¿YO?, yo no estaba coquetando con nadie, no es mi estilo, además, ¿qué tiene?, es rico, guapo, y se ve que es un caballero, y ¿olvidé decir que es un deportista?- contestó Rainbow Dash-

-_Pff, yo soy todo eso_- susurró Soarin para sí mismo-

-Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a trabajar- dijo mientras de un salto se bajaba del escritorio y comenzaba a jugar juegos en línea en la computadora-

-Bien- contestó aún un poco enojado mientras se iba a la oficina de él-

-*Minutos después*-

Rainbow Dash aún estaba jugando en la computadora, hasta que volteó hacia arriba y allí estaba Fleet Dust, con una mirada coqueta, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada algo extrañada.

-¿Deseas ayuda con algo?- preguntó Rainbow Dash amablemente-

-Deseo una cita contigo- contestó directamente-

-Estoy en el trabajo, además no nos conocemos- contestó Rainbow Dash algo insegura, pues se sentía incómoda por la mirada de Fleet-

-¿Y como nos vamos a conocer si no salimos juntos?- preguntó mientras la tomaba del mentón-

-Ehh...v-voy a pedir permiso- contestó tartamudeando mientras iba hacia la oficina de Soarin, quien estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica- ¿Soarin?- preguntó con la voz más tierna que tenía-

-¿Qué?, Rainbow, estoy algo ocupado, así que dime lo que quieres- contestó algo enfadado por ser interrumpido-

-Son...casi las 7 de la noche, y quería ver si podía salir temprano- dijo Rainbow con una enorme sonrisa-

-Sí, sí, pero ¿por qué..?, y ya se fue- dijo Soarin viendo que Rainbow Dash ya se había ido, así que salió de su oficina, claro, colgó el teléfono antes de ir afuera, y vió a Rainbow con Fleet saliendo de la empresa- ¿Qué diablos?- dijo ardiendo de furia y los empezó a seguir sin que se dieran cuenta-

Rainbow y Fleet se subieron a un convertible de color azul y arrancaron el carro. Soarin rápidamente se subió a su convertible color negro, y los empezó a seguir, condujeron todo el camino hasta que pararon en un restaurante lujoso llamado "Le elegance", Fleet pidió una mesa, y se fueron a sentar. Soarin pidió una mesa algo cerca, pero antes tomó un sombrero y una gabardina de alguien desconocido y se los puso, se sentó y puso el menú del restaurante enfrente de él.

-Entonces...¿qué clases de deportes te gustan?- preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa entusiasmada-

-Los detesto, solo soy modelo de deportes, pero no me gustan realmente- contestó mientras la veía seductoramente-

-Oh...-contestó Rainbow algo desilusionada-

-Patético, la está aburriendo- dijo Soarin para sí mismo, pero en eso llegó un mesero-

-¿Señor, qué quiere que le sirva?- preguntó el mesero cordialmente-

-Sh, sh, vayase o me van a descubrir- dijo Soarin haciendole un gesto con la mano de que se fuera-

-Señor, si no ordena, me temo que lo voy a tener que sacar-

-Bien, bien, traigame un vaso de agua- ordenó Soarin algo fastidiado-

El mismo mesero fue a pedir la orden de Fleet y Rainbow, Fleet pidió una ensalada y Rainbow pidió carne con verduras, y una botella de vino, la botella la pidió Fleet.

-Entonces...hablame de tí- dijo Rainbow Dash intentando sacar un tema de conversación-

-Pues soy un modelo, tengo que cuidarme bien, siempre visto a la moda, amo comprar ropa nueva, mi rostro es algo hermoso, je, bueno eso me han dicho. También he tenido muchas novias, pero siento que tu y yo tenemos una especie de conexión, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Fleet-

-¿Enserio?, ¿lo crees?- dijo Rainbow con sarcasmo- Emm...no sé, talvez, jeje. Muero de hambre-

Casualmente, el mesero fue y dejó la comida que habían pedido, después fue hacia la mesa de Soarin y dejó el vaso de agua.

-Si yo fuera usted, me rendiría, él parece un modelo- dijo el mesero a Soarin-

-Oh, cállese- contestó Soarin corriendolo-

Rainbow Dash empezó a comer, pues no había comido nada en la tarde, a causa de la sesión de fotos, mientras que Fleet solo la veía impresionado, el empezó a comer su ensalada lentamente. Pasaron unos minutos, ambos ya habían acabado sus comidas, Soarin sólo los veía aburridos, creyó que el intentaría hacer algo más, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-¿Qué tal si abrimos esta botella de vino?- preguntó Fleet con una sonrisa mientras la abría-

-Eh...lo siento, yo no tomo- contestó Rainbow negándose-

-Vamos, solo una copa- dijo Fleet insisistendo-

-Bien...creo- contestó mientras tomaba un trago, y al sentir el sabor lo escupió a una planta, sin que Fleet se diera cuenta- _Que asco..._- dijo para sí misma mientras tocía-

-Por cierto, quería hablar de negocios, sé que eres secretaria del Sr. Soarin, pero me gustaría saber si tu quieres ser mi secretaria, viajariamos por todo el mundo, juntos- dijo Fleet mientras le daba un trago a su copa-

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo ese tipo?, ¿la está intentando convencer?, pff, como si Rainbow Dash fuera capaz de abandonarme- dijo Soarin enfadado mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de agua-

-Emm...yo... no lo sé, no es como si no me agradaras o algo así, pero me siento cómoda trabajando con él...¿entiendes?- dijo Rainbow Dash esperando una respuesta, pero notó que no le estaba poniendo atención.

Fleet en lugar de tomar de una copa, empezó a tomar de la botella, Rainbow Dash estaba aún esperando la respuesta algo nerviosa, pasando unos minutos, Fleet comenzó a sentirse mareado y por abajo de la mesa, se puso a acariciar la pierna de Dash.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!- exclamó Dash parándose de la mesa-

-V-ven, no lo volveré a hacer- contestó Fleet con una mirada pervertida-

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Soarin quitandose la gabardina y el sombrero, mientras le soltaba un puñetazo en la cara a Fleet-

-¿Soarin?- preguntó Rainbow confundida-

-¡Tú!, ven conmigo- ordenó Soarin llevandósela afuera del restaurante, dejando a Fleet solo, y con las cuentas de ambos-

Se metieron al carro de Soarin, y el solo veía enfrente sin arrancar el carro, tenía el ceño fruncido. Por otro lado, Dash solo lo miraba esperando que él no se enojara.

-¿N-nos estabas siguendo?- preguntó Rainbow sintiendo la necesidad de preguntarle-

-¡Que estabas haciendo!, ¡te dije que no te acercaras a él!- gritó Soarin evadiendo esa pregunta-

-Deecho, no me dijiste eso- contestó Rainbow recordando-

-Pues ahora lo sabes- dijo mientras arrancaba el carro y conducía hacia el departamento de las chicas-

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó Rainbow sintiendo un sentimiento de felicidad-

-Claro que no- contestó Soarin siendo demasiado obvio de que sí estaba-

-El quería que yo fuera su secretaria, pero le dije que no- dijo Rainbow dash con una sonrisa-

-Me alegro de que así fuera- dijo Soarin sin expresar ninguna emoción por fuera, pero en su mente había miles de minis-soarin bailando felizmente-

-Y aquí estamos- dijo Rainbow Dash bajandose del convertible de Soarin, pero antes de irse le dió un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Dash-

-S-sí- contestó Soarin arrancando el carro rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba-

-No puedo creer lo que hice- dijo Rainbow para sí misma mientras hacía cara de fangirl ( /^3^\ ), y miles de minis-rainbow celebraban en su mente-

-*Fin del capítulo 11*-

Espero les haya gustado :), me duelen las manos -n- hace mucho frío xD, todos dejen reviews \*0*/ o si no ire a sus casas a comermelos (? okño, no me caben ... o si?, Ah, y gracias a Darkey por la idea ;D, te quiero 3, y a todos los que me apoyaron con este problema -n-, bueno ya, bye xD, hasta el próximo capítulo ~.^


	13. Todo por la Caridad

¡Hola!, ¿cómo estan?, espero que bien :3...siempre digo lo mismo e_E debería decir otra frase o nose...bueno como sea xD, gracias por sus reviews! son los mejores ***o*** amo los reviews :), espero les guste el capítulo, porque estan todas las parejas ^^ ...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Era otro día normal en la oficina, todos estaban en sus asuntos, Rainbow Dash y Soarin estaban platicando animadamente en la oficina de él, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a Soarin y a Dash, era Twilight, quien tenía el pelo despeinado y una sonrisa algo extraña...

-¡Oigan!- exclamó Twilight con un folleto en la mano-

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?- preguntó Soarin algo alterado-

-No de nuevo, no te pongas así de loca, das miedo- comentó Rainbow Dash con los brazos cruzados-

-Eh...lo siento- dijo mientras se peinaba- Es que, ¡la empresa organizó un concurso y que ayuda a la caridad!- exclamó entusiasmada mientras le mostraba el folleto a ambos-

-¿Y...y qué hay de emocionante en un evento de caridad?- preguntó Rainbow Dash desinteresada-

-Pues...es en parejas y va a haber un premio para el ganador- contestó Twilight-

-¿Un premio, eh?- dijeron Soarin y Dash al mismo tiempo-

-Yo y Flash concursaremos juntos, ¿ustedes entran?- preguntó Twilight entusiasmada-

-¿Te refieres, cómo en pareja?- preguntó Soarin algo sonrojado-

-S-sí esto esta bien para ti...- contestó Rainbow Dash fingiendo desinterés mientras volteaba hacia otra parte-

-Bien...supongo que entraremos, y ¿cuál es el premio?- preguntó Soarin cambiando de tema-

-Dicen que es una sorpresa, y cualquiera puede participar- contestó Twilight poniendo a trabajar su cerebro- ¡Oh, ya sé!, invitaré a nuestras amigas y a los chicos para que participen juntos!- exclamó más feliz que antes mientras salía de la oficina-

-...¿A que te refieres con lo de "no te pongas así de loca"?- preguntó Soarin curioso-

-Ja, no quieres saberlo- contestó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa-

-*En el patio de la Empresa*-

El patio estaba decorado con algunas plantas falsas, y algunas flores reales, había unas mesas con sillas, para cuando fuera la hora de la comida, pero para esa ocasión, estaban algunos juegos pequeños que tenían que pasar las parejas, para pasar a la final.

Estaban parados en el centro los concursantes con su pareja, estaban Twilight y Flash, con las demás amigas, Pinkie con Cheese, Fluttershy con Big Macintosh, Rarity con Applejack. Soarin y Dash se acercaron a ellos y Rainbow preguntó:

-¿Cómo hicieron para estar aquí y tan rápido?-

-Pues...-comenzó Fluttershy recordando-

_-*Flashback (Momento del pasado)*-_

_Estaban las chicas viendo una película, ya que ese día no tenían que ir a trabajar, con sus respectivas parejas, menos Rarity y Applejack, hasta que de la nada sonó el teléfono, y Pinkie Pie fue a contestar. _

_-¿Bueno?, ¿quién habla?- preguntó entusiasmada-_

_-¡Twilight!, ¡Evento!, ¡Caridad!, ¡Empresa!, ¡Parejas!- contestó Twilight al otro lado de la línea-_

_-¡Okie-dokie-lokie!- dijo Pinkie Pie colgando con una enorme sonrisa-_

_-¿Quién era?- preguntó Applejack-_

_-Era ¡Twilight!, quería que fueramos al ¡Evento!, de ¡Caridad! En la ¡Empresa!, en ¡Parejas!- contestó Pinkie Pie felizmente-_

_-¿Por qué gritas cariño?- preguntó Rarity-_

_-Así lo dijo ella- contestó mientras todos iban hacia la empresa, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer-_

_-*Fin del Flashback*-_

-Creíamos que era algo urgente, así que vinimos lo más rápido posible- dijo Fluttershy diciendo lo sucedido algo tímida-

-¿Y quién eres tu compañero?- preguntó Cheese entusiasmado refiriéndose a Soarin-

-¿Yo?, emm, soy Soarin, es un gusto conocerlos a todos- contestó Soarin con una sonrisa-

-Sr. Soarin, él es Big Macintosh, mi hermano y novio de Fluttershy, Cheese Sandwich, novio de Pinkie- dijo Applejack presentando a ambos chicos mientras los apuntaba- Y nosotras vamos a concursar juntas, ¿no es así Rarity?-

-Sí, ya que no encontré a ningún caballero aquí- contestó Rarity moviendo su pelo hacia atrás-

-Espero que seamos grandes amigos, y llámenme Soarin, sin formalidades- aclaró Soarin-

-Bien, bien, ya basta de presentaciones y empecemos a jugar- dijo Rainbow con una mirada desafiante-

Un señor de traje se subió encima de una pequeña silla y con el micrófono empezó a juntar a todas las parejas.

-¿Solamente son cinco parejas?, ¡vamos gente!, ¡este evento es por la caridad!- exclamó el presentador-

-Nosotros nos unimos- dijo Spitfire acompañada de un chico alto de pelo color negro y ojos azules, por otra parte, Rainbow y Soarin solamente rodaron los ojos al verlos-

-Bien, ¡serán seis parejas!, ¡Que inicie el concurso!, el primer reto que tendrán que hacer, es saltar ese enorme charco de lodo, es fácil- exclamó el presentador apuntando al lodo-

-¡Vamos Soarin!- dijo Rainbow Dash saltando fácilmente el lodo junto con Soarin-

-¡Y la primera pareja lo logró!, ¿quienes son los siguientes?- se preguntó el presentador-

La siguiente pareja en saltar el enrome charco de lodo, fue Spitfire y su pareja de nombre desconocido, después fueron Cheese y Pinkie, quienes lo saltaron como 10 veces seguidas, después fueron Twilight y Flash, que por poco caían, Big Mac cargó a Fluttershy en sus brazos y saltó el charco sin esfuerzo, y por último quedaban Applejack y Rarity.

-Vayamos allá Rarity- dijo Applejack preparándose para saltar-

-Me niego, no pienso arriesgarme y ensuciarme en el sucio lodo- contestó mientras se limaba una uña-

-Lo siento chicas, si no lo saltan las dos juntas, serán descalificadas- advirtió el presentador-

-Pues supongo que seremos descalificadas- contestó Rarity mientras se iba y se sentaba en una silla-

-Bien hecho, Rarity- dijo Applejack sentándose enfadada-

-Wow, no creí que en el primer reto alguien perdería, ¡ahora vayamos al siguiente reto!, tendrán que contestar a estas simples preguntas sobre tu pareja, si alguno de los dos contesta mal, están fuera- dijo el presentador con algunas tarjetas en la mano-

-¡Jajaj!, ¡que fácil!, conozco perfectamente a Cheese-boo!- exclamó Pinkie Pie abrazando a Cheese-

-Eso ya lo veremos, anoten la respuesta de la siguiente pregunta en la pizarra que tienen enfrente, ¿cuál es la comida favorita de tu pareja?-

-¡Sandwich de queso!/ ¡Cupcakes!- contestaron al mismo tiempo-

-Correcto- dijo el presentador-

-¡Wiii!- exclamaron mientras se ponían a un lado de las demás parejas-

-Pasen la chica de pelo morado y el chico de pelo azul, la pregunta es, ¿cuál es el hobbie favorito de tu pareja?-

-Leer/ Tocar la guitarra- contestaron Twilight y Flash con una sonrisa mientras mostraban sus pizarras-

-Correcto, ahora la chica de pelo de color amarillo y el chico de pelo color negro, ¿Cuantos meses llevan juntos?-

-Un mes/ un mes- contestaron Spitfire y su pareja-

-Correcto, pasen la chica arcoíris y uno de nuestros jefes, Soarin, la pregunta es, ¿si uno de ustedes le pidiera al otro ser esposos, qué contestarían?- preguntó el presentador con curiosidad, y todo el público alrededor del patio se quedó en silencio-

-Tal vez/Me da igual (u_u)- contestaron Soarin y Rainbow lo que el otro respondería-

-¿Enserio?, ¿eso se contestarían?...correcto, ahora la última pareja, la chica de pelo rosa claro y el rubio, ¿cuál es la frase típica de su pareja?-

-Yay/ Eeyup- contestaron Big Mac y Fluttershy-

-¡Incorrecto!, según Fluttershy, ella no tiene frase típica, tienes que conocer mejor a tu pareja, Big Mac-

-¿Yay?, ¿t-tú crees que digo mucho esa palabra?- preguntó Fluttershy algo triste por haber perdido-

-Eeyup- contestó Big Mac triste mientras ambos se sentaban en la misma mesa que Applejack y Rarity-

-Muy bien solo nos quedan cuatro parejas, el siguiente reto, es una carrera por este pequeño patio, quién llegue al último pierde- dijo el presentador-

-¿Una carrera?, pfft, que fácil- dijo Rainbow Dash poniéndose en posición-

-¡Alto!, mejor me salgo antes de humillarme- exclamó Twilight saliendo enfadada arrastrando a Flash con ella-

-¿Por qué las parejas se rinden tan fácil?, dos ya se salieron por voluntad propia, ahora solo nos quedan tres parejas, Cheese con Pinkie, Spitfire con...su novio, y Soarin con Rainbow, ¿quién ganará?, ahora, el siguiente reto, son preguntas de historia- dijo el presentador por el micrófono-

-Porfavor, dime que eras bueno en historia en la escuela- dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada de perder ante Spitfire-

-Tranquila, vamos a ganar este evento- contestó Soarin-

-Pasen, Spitfire y su pareja, la pregunta es, ¿quién descubrió América?, es muy fácil-

-Cristobal Colón- contestó el novio de Spitifre-

-Correcto, ahora, la siguiente pareja, Soarin y Rainbow, ¿en que año inició la segunda guerra mundial?-

-Emm...¿1939?- contestó Soarin algo dudoso-

-¡Correcto!, ahora por último Cheese y Pinkie, ¿que guerra inició el 16 de abril de 1838?-

-¡Rayos!, no la sé- contestó Pinkie enojada, pero al siguiente segundo ya estaba feliz-

-Bien, la respuesta es "La guerra de los pasteles", están fuera- dijo el presentador triste-

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡Hubo una fiesta de pasteles y nadie nos invitó!- exclamó Pinkie tomándose el pelo frustrada mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa con los demás perdedores-

-Ahora, esta es la final, solo quedan Spitfire y su pareja, contra Rainbow Dash y Soarin, el reto es fácil, tienen que reventar este globo, con un fuerte abrazo, el que lo reviente primero gana- dijo el presentador dándole a cada pareja un globo-

-Eso es fácil- dijo Soarin poniendo el globo en medio de sus estómagos-

-¿Olvidé mencionar que el globo tienen que reventarlo con la boca?- dijo el presentador con una mirada inocente-

-Si no quieres hacerlo, esta bien- dijo Soarin viendo a Rainbow Dash-

-¡Claro que quiero hacerlo!, no me gusta perder y menos si hay un premio...ah, y por la caridad también- contestó Rainbow Dash poniendo el globo entre sus bocas-

-¡Van a caer!- exclamó Spitfire con una sonrisa burlona-

-Eso quisieras- contestó Dash con el globo pegado a su boca-

-¡Empiecen!- avisó el presentador a través del micrófono-

Rainbow Dash y Soarin empezaron a empujar sus labios contra el globo, para que se reventara, por otra parte, Spitfire y su pareja, estaban apretando demasiado el globo, haciendo que éste saliera volando, pero antes de que cayera, Spitfire lo tomó y lo puso de nuevo entre sus bocas. Rainbow Dash y Soarin estaban cerca, hasta que el globo explotó haciendo que juntaran sus bocas, y Rainbow Dash sonrojada se hizo para atrás, ya que estaban rodeados de gente y le daba más vergüenza.

-¡Woooh!, se besaron- exclamó Rarity sentada mientras avergonzaba a Rainbow -

-¡Tenemos a los ganadores!, ¡Rainbow Dash y Soarin!, ustedes ganarán el premio, y parte de su salario será donado a los niños de la calle- dijo el presentador abrazando a la pareja ganadora-

-¡QUÉ!, ¿de nuestro salario?, Pero si nosotros no hubieramos ganado, ¿qué hubieran donado los demás?- preguntó Soarin enfadado-

-La empresa lo hubiera donado, pero como ustedes trabajan aquí, será donado una parte de su salario, pero, piensen en el premio- contestó el presentador algo nervioso por el enfado de Soarin-

-Más vale que sea algo bueno- dijo Rainbow Dash viéndolo con una mirada asesina-

-El premio es, saber que hicieron algo bueno por los demás, muy bien eso es todo, ¡ahora todos vuelvan a trabajar!- exclamó el presentador huyendo antes de que Rainbow Dash lo atacara-

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!, ¿ese era el premio?- preguntó Soarin enfadado-

-¡JAJAJA!- exclamó Spitfire mientras se burlaba de ellos en su cara, y se iba hacia su oficina- ¡Creo que me siento feliz de haber perdido!- exclamó antes de irse con su pareja-

-Pero, ¿no se sienten mejor con ustedes mismos al hacer algo bueno?- dijo Twilight-

-No, y gracias Twilight, por tu culpa participamos y nos humillamos enfrente de la tonta de Spitfire y su novio como se llame- contestó Rainbow Dash enojada-

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos al departamento a comer pastel?- propusó Cheese saliendo de la empresa con las demás parejas-

-¡Sí vamos!- exclamó Rainbow Dash dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

-Tú no, nosotros tenemos que trabajar- dijo Soarin tomándola del hombro para ir a la oficina-

-Menos mal que perdimos, amor- dijo Flash Sentry a Twilight-

-Sí, nos hubieran quitado nuestro dinero, pero me siento mal por ellos-

-¿Por qué?, se besaron, estoy seguro que eso es lo único que los tiene felices- contestó Flash-

-Supongo...-dijo Twilight dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería-

-*En la oficina de Soarin*-

Rainbow Dash estaba checando unos papeles mientras estaba sentada encima del escritorio de Soarin en la orilla, y Soarin también hacía lo mismo desde su silla, Rainbow Dash estaba algo inquieta, pues llevaba preguntándose una cosa toda la tarde.

-Así que...- comenzó Rainbow Dash mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio- ¿Si yo te pidiera que fueras mi esposo?, ¿tal vez aceptarías?- preguntó mientras se mordía el labio con una sonrisa-

-Pff, ¿y-yo cuando dije eso?- contestó Soarin sudando mientras se sonrojaba-

-En el concurso, como sea, tal vez contesté mal esa pregunta, a mi no me daría igual- dijo Rainbow mientras salía de la oficina, dejando a Soarin intrigado, después de todo, el evento no había salido tan mal-

-*Fin del capítulo 12*-

Espero les haya gustado, este es el capítulo MAS largo que he hecho xDD!, enserio :o , si estuvo algo y no entendieron , preguntenme y les contesto xD, dejen ideas, comentarios, su parte favorita, intenté poner a todas las parejas, pero como la historia es de SoarinxDash, me basé más en ellos. _ me duele la mano, hace frío ;-; , dejen reviews! ;D son como mi paga lols, hasta el próximo capítulo :) .


	14. ¿Gustas un café?

¡Hola, hello, bonjour...!, ya no me sé más :v , espero les guste el capítulo y no actualicé ayer porque no tenía NADA de inspiración, así que dejen sus ideas y las tomaré MUCHO en cuenta xD y gracias por sus reviews *-* ...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Era otro día como cualquiera en nuestra empresa favorita (lol), Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en su escritorio, mientras que Soarin estaba hablando con Flash Sentry adentro de su oficina acerca de temas cualquiera...

-¿Viste el partido de ayer?- preguntó Soarin mientras daba vueltas en su silla-

-Sí...perdieron, de nuevo- contestó Flash mientras jugaba con un lápiz-

-¿Y cómo va todo con Twilight?-

-Bien, bien, ¿y tú?- preguntó Flash-

-¿Yo qué?, sabes que ya no soy novio de Spitfire- contestó Soarin lanzando pequeñas bolas de papel a Flash-

-Me refiero a Rainbow Dash- dijo Flash esquivando las bolas de papel-

-P-pues allí esta, trabajando duro- contestó Soarin voltéandose en su silla para ocultar su sonrojo, dándole la espalda a Flash-

-Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que te gusta, y admitelo, Rainbow no trabaja, ya la hubieras despedido si algo no te lo impidiera-

-Bien, talvez me atrae un poco- confesó Soarin sonrojado-

-Aja, bueno, me tengo que ir, hablamos luego- dijo Flash parándose de la silla-

-Adiós- contestó Soarin aliviado de que se fuera-

-Ah, y un consejo amigo, si realmente te gusta, invitala a salir o algo- dijo Flash saliendo por la puerta-

-_Talvez no sea mala idea_- pensó Soarin saliendo de la oficina para ir con Rainbow Dash-

-¿Qué hay jefe?- preguntó Rainbow Dash nerviosa quitando las páginas de su computadora donde tenía un juego en línea-

-¡Hey Dashie!, ¿t-te gustaría salir hoy...no sé por un café o algo?- preguntó Soarin mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían un poco-

-¿Tú pagas?- dijo Rainbow Dash con una enorme sonrisa-

-Eh...sí, ¿entonces, qué dices?-

-Claro, vayamos después del trabajo, s-sí eso está bien para ti- contestó Rainbow Dash sonrojándose mientras volvían las mini-rainbows a celebrar en su cabeza-

-¡Genial!- exclamó Soarin feliz mientras volvía de nuevo a su oficina y cerraba la puerta atrás de él- _Lo hice, lo hice, tendré una cita con Rainbow Dash o algo así...¡DIABLOS!, ¿qué acabo de hacer?, ¿qué pasa si no le gusta el café?, ¿qué pasará si me quedo sin temas de conversación?, ¿y si se aburre?- _pensó Soarin mientras se lamentaba en su escritorio- ¡No!, me irá bien, seré la mejor cita que ella haya tenido...¿pero qué pasa si lo termino estropeando?...¡No!, eso no pasará...¿o talvez sí?- se preguntó Soarin mientras se contradecía a si mismo, hasta que notó que alguien lo estuvo observado todo el tiempo-

-Sabía que no era la única- dijo Twilight feliz dejando unos papeles en su escritorio mientras salía de la oficina-

-Eh...g-gracias Twilight- contestó Soarin dando una hojeada a los papeles que Twilight había dejado en su escritorio mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

-*Tres horas después*-

Ya era hora de salir del trabajo, todos los empleados estaban saliendo felices de que ya hayan terminado sus labores, Rainbow Dash estaba guardando sus cosas en una bolsa pequeña mientras se ponía un saco para no tener frío. Soarin salió de su oficina y cerró la puerta con llave...

-¿Lista para irnos?- preguntó Soarin algo ansioso-

-Sí- contestó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa-

Fueron al estacionamiento y se subieron al convertible de Soarin, apenas arrancó el carro, se dirigió a una cafetería llamada "Sunbucks" (N/A: ¿entienden?, STARbucks xD, okya u.u) que estaba cerca, vendían pocas cosas, como algunos pasteles y distintos tipos de cafés, pero todo sabía bien. Llegaron y Soarin se estacionó, se bajó rápidamente del carro y le abrió la puerta a Rainbow, después se metieron a la cafetería.

-Vamos a sentarnos por allá- dijo Soarin señalando una mesa, y ambos se sentaron-

-¿Viste el partido de ayer?- preguntó Rainbow Dash quitándose el saco-

-Sí, perdieron...de nuevo- contestó Soarin imitando la acción de Rainbow-

-Jaja, justo eso estaba pensando- dijo Dash mientras miraba el menú-

-_...Diablos, no se me ocurre nada más que decir...piensa, piensa...¡El menú!- _pensó Soarin mientras miraba el menú- ¿Y qué quieres pedir?- preguntó Soarin mientras la miraba-

-Mmm, creo que pediré café y un pastel de chocolate, tengo mucha hambre, ¿y tú?-

-Pay de manzana y chocolate caliente- contestó Soarin dejando el menú en la mesa-

-¡Ja!, ¿chocolate?- preguntó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa-

-_¿Por qué se ríe?, ¿creerá que soy inmaduro por pedir chocolate?, tal vez debería pedir café negro..._-pensó Soarin nervioso-

-¿Sabes?, pensaba pedir chocolate, pero no quería verme tan inmadura, así que creo que pediré chocolate caliente con pastel de chocolate, unas cuantas calorías más no me harán daño- dijo Rainbow Dash dándose unas ligeras palmadas en su estómago-

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó el mesero, que por casualidad de la vida, era el mismo que estaba molestando a Soarin cuando siguió a Dash con el modelo- Oh, mira quien es, al fin invitó a la chica por si sólo-

-Jajaja, é-él solo bromea...ni siquiera no lo conozco- dijo Soarin riendo nerviosamente-

-Soy el mesero que lo atendió en el otro restaurante, me despidieron, no sé porque, era la vez que estaba siguien..- antes de que siguiera hablando, Soarin le tapó la boca-

-Sólo queremos dos chocolantes calientes, un pay y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate- dijo Soarin mirandolo con ojos asesinos mientras el mesero asentía con la cabeza lentamente y se iba-

-¡Bwahaha!, ¿qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Rainbow Dash riendo a carcajadas-

-_Está riendo, eso es buena señal-_ pensó Soarin mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro-

Llegaron sus órdenes y empezaron a comer, ambos estaban en silencio, cosa que preocupaba a Soarin, así que empezó a comer demasiado rápido a causa de los nervios, haciendo que casi se ahogara con un trozo de pay, por otra parte Rainbow Dash estaba comiendo lentamente, disfrutando la rebanada de pastel, sin percatarse de que había un silencio incómodo o que Soarin estaba muriendo internamente sólo por no decir una palabra.

-Ya terminé- dijo Soarin tociendo un poco-

-Listo- avisó Rainbow Dash pasándose por la garganta el último trozo de pastel-

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Soarin tomando su saco-

-Sí- contestó Dash-

Fueron al estacionamiento y se subieron al carro, y Soarin arrancó, dirigiéndose al departamento de Dash y las chicas. Llegaron y era hora de despedirse...

-Estuvo genial, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido- dijo Rainbow Dash bajándose del carro-

-Sí, deberíamos- contestó Soarin sonrojándose mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, entonces Rainbow Dash metió el brazo y se despidió de Soarin chocando los puños.

-¡Hasta mañana!- exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras se metía al edificio algo sonrojada-

-¿U-un...?, ¿acaso nos acabamos de despedir chocando los puños?- se preguntó Soarin algo frustrado mientras se daba de golpes con el volante del auto-

-*Fin del capítulo 13*-

Espero les haya gustado! D; es que enserio no tenía nada de inspiración xD, así que dejen sus ideas, todas serán aceptadas felizmente (?, dejen reviews y ahora responderé una duda del capítulo anterior xD...

Soarin y Rainbow (usuario):

La caridad tiene que ver con dar una mano a quien es menos afortunado o está más necesitado que nosotros.

Fuente: Un blog oficial, y no creas todo lo que te dice Wikipedia, cualquier persona del mundo lo puede editar, no es una fuente confiable :)

Hasta el próximo capítulo :'3!


	15. Hockey y algo más

Hola! :'3 como me dejaron muchos reviews decidí actualizar más temprano, gracias 3, espero el capítulo sea de su agrado :'D ... Y gracias a Darkey por la idea :'D ! te quiero amiguis :3

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Era un sábado en la mañana, nadie trabajaba y todos se quedaban dormidos hasta la tarde, algunos tenían planes para salir, y Soarin no era la excepción, él estaba dormido en su costosa cama pacíficamente, sin que nadie lo molestara, hasta que el ruidoso teléfono empezó a sonar, haciendolo despertar escamado, entonces tomó el teléfono y dijo enfadado:

-¿¡QUIÉN HABLA!?-

_-¿Soarin?...¿¡POR QUÉ ME GRITAS!?- _exclamó Rainbow enojada-

-¿R-Rainbow?, lo siento, me despertaste...espera, ¿qué haces TÚ levantada tan temprano y en sábado?, ¿pasó algo grave?- contestó Soarin sorprendido-

_-¡No!, ¿qué acaso no me puedo levantar temprano solo por ser yo?- _preguntó Rainbow ofendida-_ Bueno, como sea, tengo boletos para el hockey hoy en la tarde, y verás, a mis amigas no les interesan los deportes, y pensé en ti, y dije, ¿por qué no?, entonces, ¿vienes conmigo?- _dijo Rainbow Dash rápidamente con la voz algo nerviosa-

-¿P-pensaste en mí?, es decir, ¡claro!, emm...¿a qué hora voy por ti?- preguntó intentando sonar relajado, cuando por dentro estaba demasiado feliz-

_-A las 4 afuera del edificio-_ respondió Rainbow Dash-

-Bien, nos vemos- dijo Soarin colgando el teléfono- ¡D-Dash me invitó a salir!- exclamó Soarin con una sonrisa-

Se paró rápidamente de su cama y se metió a la bañera para darse una ducha, al salir, intentó verse lo mejor posible, así que se puso una camisa del equipo de Hockey al que apoyaba, los "Ponytors", y el sin darse cuenta, las horas empezaron a pasar rápidamente, siendo ahora las 3:40 de la tarde, se estaba poniendo unos pantalones cuando volteó a ver el reloj por casualidad, y fue por su coche para ir al departamento de Rainbow Dash, condujo hasta allá y Rainbow Dash estaba esperandolo afuera del edificio...

-¡Justo a tiempo!- exclamó Rainbow Dash con la misma camisa de Soarin de color rojo con blanco y un logo de un pony-

-Genial, le vas al mismo equipo- dijo Soarin con una sonrisa mientras arrancaba el auto-

-Sí, estoy segura de que van a ganar- contestó Rainbow Dash poniendose la gorra que hacía juego con la camisa-

Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaban enfrente de la pista de hielo donde se iba a llevar a cabo el partido de hockey, Soarin se estacionó y fueron hacia adentro, pasando por la taquilla para dejar los boletos, después se fueron a sentar a los lugares correspondientes.

-¿Cómo conseguiste tan buenos lugares?, normalmente se agotan los boletos en dos días- preguntó Soarin sorprendido-

-Ja, tengo contactos- contestó Rainbow Dash con su usual tono arrogante-

-Claro, olvidé con quien estaba hablando- dijo Soarin rodando los ojos-

-Oye, ¿pedimos comida?- preguntó Rainbow Dash entusiasmada-

-Sí, pediré dos salchichas y dos refrescos- contestó Soarin hablando a un señor para que le diera la comida-

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó el vendedor ofreciendo la comida-

-Dos salchichas y dos refrescos-

-Tenga- dijo el vendedor dándole la comida mientras Soarin le pagaba- Gracias-

-Toma Rainbow- dijo Soarin dándole la comida-

-¡Shh!, ya va a empezar- murmuró Rainbow intentando no hacer ruido mientras tomaba la comida-

-¡Muy bien espectadores!, ¿listos para un buen juego de hockey?, ¡hoy jugarán los "Riders contra los "Ponytors"!- dijo el presentador-

-¡Wo-hooo!, ¡Vamos Ponytors!- exclamó Rainbow Dash desde su asiento mientras todos los demás estaban en silencio-

-Parece que tenemos una entusiasta en el público hoy, ¡que inicie el juego!- exclamó mientras todos los jugadores empezaban a pasarse el disco unos con otros, hasta que los Ponytors metieron el disco en la cancha contraria, dándoles un punto.

-¡Lo hicieron!- exclamaron Soarin y Dash al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban atentos-

-¡Muy bien por parte de los Ponytors, pero ahora es hora de un medio tiempo!, se tomarán un descanso, pero ahora, podemos jugar a la "Besacam", apuntaremos a la pareja más adorable del público y estos tendrán que darse un beso- dijo el presentador mientras el público decía al unísono un "Awww"- Veamos a quién elige la "Besacam".

-Wow, me pregunto quienes serán los tontos que tendrán que darse un beso enfrente de todo el mundo- dijo Rainbow Dash muriendo de risa-

-Sí, que vergüenza, yo no lo haría enfrente de tanta gente- contestó Soarin mientras tomaba un poco de soda-

Entonces en ese momento, la besacam apuntó hacia Rainbow y Soarin, apareciendo ambos en una pantalla gigante con un corazón alrededor.

-¡QUE!- exclamó Soarin escupiendo la soda al señor de enfrente-

-¡JAJAJA!- rió nerviosamente Rainbow Dash mientras un ojo le temblaba- ¡N-Nosotros no somos pareja!-

-¡BESO!, ¡BESO!- exclamó el público mientras todos los observaban poniendolos muy nerviosos-

-¡Bien!, ¡YA CÁLLENSE!- gritó Rainbow Dash enfadada mientras tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y cerraba los ojos-

-¿Rainbow Dash?- preguntó Soarin confundido al ver a Dash acercarse brutamente a él mientras le tomaba de las mejillas y le plantaba un beso largo y profundo, el cual Soarin aceptó gustosamente, todo el público exclamó un tierno "Aww"-

-¡L-Listo!- exclamó Rainbow Dash con las mejillas más rojas que nunca-

Soarin quedó tan impresionado, que solamente se le quedó viendo a Rainbow Dash con los ojos completamente abiertos, y las únicas palabras que pudo formular fueron:

-M-me gustas- murmuró Soarin, siendo escuchado solamente por Rainbow Dash-

-...-

-¿Q-qué dijiste?- preguntó Rainbow Dash sintiendo que el corazón le latía muy rápido-

-*Fin del capítulo 14*-

Hasta el próximo capítulo :B Espero les haya gustado y dejado con la intriga, dejen reviews :'3 actualizo el sábado, los quiero :D


	16. Me gustas

¡Hola! :'D apuesto a que quieren matarme, pero tengo una muy buena excusa para decir el porque no actualice ayer, mi mejor amiga en la vida desde el jardín de niños xD, cumplió 16 años y tenía que ir a festejarla D; , así que, no me maten :'3, listo xD, espero les guste el capítulo, y gracias por sus sensuales reviews u ...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

_Anteriormente en Enamorándome de mi Jefe..._

_-¿Rainbow Dash?- preguntó Soarin confundido al ver a Dash acercarse brutamente a él mientras le tomaba de las mejillas y le plantaba un beso largo y profundo, el cual Soarin aceptó gustosamente, todo el público exclamó un tierno "Aww"-_

_-¡L-Listo!- exclamó Rainbow Dash con las mejillas más rojas que nunca- _

_Soarin quedó tan impresionado, que solamente se le quedó viendo a Rainbow Dash con los ojos completamente abiertos, y las únicas palabras que pudo formular fueron:_

_-M-me gustas- murmuró Soarin, siendo escuchado solamente por Rainbow Dash-_

_-...- _

_-¿Q-qué dijiste?- preguntó Rainbow Dash sintiendo que el corazón le latía muy rápido-_

* * *

><p>-¡N-nada!- contestó Soarin mientras se sentaba en su asiento-<p>

-¡Mentiras!, ¡sé un hombre y dímelo!- exclamó Rainbow frustrada esperando no haber oido mal-

-¿Acaso estás probando mi hombría?- preguntó Soarin parándose de nuevo-

-¡Así es!- exclamó Rainbow Dash en respuesta-

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar y dejarme ver el partido?- preguntó un señor que estaba a un lado de ellos-

-¡Usted no se meta!- contestaron los dos al unísono-

-¡Bien!, ¡ME GUSTAS!, ¡maldición!, ¿ya estás contenta?- preguntó Soarin pegando su nariz con la de ella-

-¡Sí, mucho!- respondió Rainbow Dash-

-Entonces...¿yo te gusto?- murmuró Soarin dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar-

-No me hagas decirlo...-rogó Rainbow Dash con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero Soarin le puso cara de perrito- Bien, sí...me gustas- susurró Rainbow Dash apenas audible-

-¿Entonces...qué hacemos?- preguntó Soarin inocentemente-

-Si un hombre y una mujer se gustan, se hacen...ya sabes, novios- dijo Rainbow Dash tímidamente, hasta más tímida que Fluttershy al hablar-

-¿Podrían ya ser novios y dejarme ver el maldito partido?- preguntó el mismo señor enfadado-

-Ya salgamos de aquí, este señor nos está aurrinando el momento- ordenó Rainbow Dash sácandole la lengua al señor-

-*En el estacionamiento*-

-Bien, ¿Rainbow, te gustaría ser mi...?- intentó preguntar Soarin, pero Rainbow le tapó la boca-

-Espera- dijo Rainbow con una mirada triste- ¿Ya no sientes absolutamente nada por Spitfire?-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Soarin- Yo te quiero a ti-

-Bien, entonces continúa- contestó Rainbow con una sonrisa arrogante-

-¿Rainbow Dash, te gustaría ser mi novia?- preguntó Soarin tímidamente-

-¡Sí!, te doy el honor y la gloria, de tener a una novia tan asombrosa como yo- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se apuntaba a ella misma con el pulgar-

-Calla y ven acá- contestó Soarin abrazándola-

-*Lunes en la oficina*-

Rainbow Dash y Soarin llegaron a la oficina tomados de la mano, después se metieron directamente a la oficina de Soarin, levantando la sospecha de todos los trabajadores que los observaban...

-Sé que usualmente no soy así, pero...me da pena- murmuró Rainbow Dash apenas audible para Soarin-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Soarin acercándose más a ella-

-Que me da pena, es decir, nunca he estado en una relación antes...y tal vez te parezca algo bobo que no haya tenido novio a esta edad- dijo Rainbow Dash frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Deecho, me parece adorable- contestó Soarin mientras la tomaba de los brazos y le plantaba un beso tierno y profundo-

-Yo no soy adorable- dijo Rainbow Dash haciendose la enojada, haciendo un puchero-

-¿Ves?, ¡adorable!- exclamó pellizcando sus mejillas-

-Okey, ya basta-

-Jeje, lo siento, oye, ¿podrías entregar estos papeles a Twilight?- preguntó Soarin entregándole una carpeta a Rainbow Dash-

-Claro- contestó saliendo de la oficina-

Salió de la oficina de Soarin y casualmente Twilight estaba allí junto con Flash Sentry, así que se dirigió a ellos...

-¡Hey chicos!- exclamó Rainbow Dash con una enorme sonrisa-

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Dash?- preguntó Twilight tomando los papeles que Rainbow le estaba dando-

-Okey, les diré, pero no le digan a nadie- susurró Rainbow mientras entre los tres hacían un círculo-

-Bien- contestaron ambos susurrando-

-Yo y Soarin somos novios- susurró Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa-

-¡Sí, sí, sí, SÍ!, ¡les diré a las chicas ahora mismo!- dijo Twilight marcando a las chicas por su celular-

-Esta bien...creo- dijo Rainbow Dash caminando hacia la oficina de Soarin-

-¿Twilight?- preguntó Flash viéndola hablar por teléfono- Olvídalo...-murmuró con una sonrisa-

-*En la Oficina de Soarin*-

Rainbow Dash entró y Soarin estaba en su escritorio sentado, al oír la puerta, Soarin se le quedó viendo con ojos de enamorado.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó Rainbow tocándose la frente mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente-

-No, es solamente que recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en que casi te atropeyo- contestó con una sonrisa-

-Vaya, que romántico- dijo Dash mientras soltaba una risa-

-Me parecías linda, pero después me hiciste esa señal con el dedo- recordó Soarin mientras soltaba una carcajada-

-Ja-ja-ja - "rió" Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía a un lado de él y se sentaba en el escritorio-

-Eres hermosa- dijo Soarin mientras la miraba con admiración y le acariciaba el pelo-

-Wow, necesito acostumbrarme a esos cumplidos- contestó Dash mientras se sonrojaba-

-Sí, porque te diré cosas así muy seguido- dijo Soarin mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

-*Fin del capítulo 15*-

Sé que está corto, pero el otro capítulo era como la primera parte, y esta la segunda xD, necesito ideas D; nunca he tenido novio (LOLZ) y no sé que cosas pueden hacer, porfavorsh 3 se los agradeceré muchote :) !, dejen reviews, y espero les haya parecido tierno ^^


	17. Instintos

Hola a todos! :'3, aquí esta el capítulo nuevo, por cierto, me harían un gran favor si checan el cómic de Skylar159 en deviantart, está basado en mi historia anterior, sé que les gustará ^^, y gracias por todos los comentarios e ideas que dejaron en los reviews!, los quiero ^u^ ...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Las chicas estaban en su departamento mientras cenaban sopa y veían la tele, todas estaban en silencio, esperando a que Rainbow empezara a hablar sobre su relación con Soarin, pero no lo hacía, era un silencio incómodo, sobre todo para Rarity, demasiado...silencio.

-¡YA DINOS DE UNA VEZ CÓMO PASO!- exclamó Rarity tirando la sopa al pararse, frustrada- ...¡Ah!, ¡mi sopa!- dijo Rarity dándose cuenta mientras limpiaba el piso-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Rainbow confundida-

-¡No te hagas la inocente Dashie!- gritó Pinkie con una mirada acusadora-

-Hablan de como te lo pidió, Rainbow, ¿recuerdas que se los dije por teléfono?- dijo Twilight mientras comía un poco de sopa-

-Oh...claro, bueno no fue tan romántico, si eso es lo que esperaban- contestó Rainbow recordando-

-¿No lo fue?- preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente-

-Bueno, no me sorprende de ti Dash- dijo Applejack juguetonamente-

-¡Oye!...bueno, pues fue por la besacam del juego de hockey, nos besamos, a él se le salió decirmelo y lo...obligué a decirlo, y fue así- dijo Rainbow rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba-

-¡Que romántico!- exclamaron las demás-

-Eso creo...me tengo que ir- respondió Rainbow sonrojada mientras se paraba-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Twilight-

-A casa de Soar- contestó Dash tomando su abrigo-

-¿"Soar", eh?, ya hasta tienen sus apodos- dijo Pinkie Pie presionando a Rainbow-

-¡Q-quiero decir Soarin!, ¡Y-ya me voy!- exclamó Rainbow Dash saliendo del departamento-

-*En casa de Soarin*-

Soarin estaba preparando todo para cuando llegara Rainbow Dash, enfrente del sillón puso una mesa con palomitas y dulces con bebidas, y tenía planeado ver una película que ella eligiera, ya tenía todo listo, lo único que faltaba era aspirar la alfombra.

-¡Tengo que acabar antes de que ella llegue!- dijo para sí mismo mientras sacaba la aspiradora, y comenzaba a aspirar la alfombra-

-¡Soarin, ya llegué, abre la puerta!- exclamó Rainbow Dash desde afuera-

-¡Ah!- gritó Soarin como colegiala emocionada- ¡Allá voy!- contestó guardando la aspiradora y abría la puerta-

-¡Hey!, ¿qué haremos hoy?- preguntó Rainbow entrando a la casa-

-Pues...tenía planeado ver peliculas o lo que tu quieras- contestó Soarin sentándose en el sofá-

-Bien, veamos una de terror- propusó Rainbow poniendo la película mientras se acurrucaba a un lado de Soarin-

-¿Tienes frío?, ¿quieres que vaya por una manta?- preguntó Soarin-

-Nah, con que me abrazes es suficiente- contestó Rainbow Dash poniendo atención a la película-

La película trataba de una muñeca que estaba poseída, en ese momento la muñeca estaba en una silla y de la nada se movió, Rainbow se escamó un poco del susto, y Soarin lo notó.

-¿Quieres que la quite?- preguntó Soarin-

-¿P-por qué?, ¿a ti te da miedo?, porque a mi no me da miedo- contestó Rainbow Dash a la defensiva-

-No, no me da miedo, solo que te escamaste y...- Soarin iba a hablar pero Rainbow Dash lo interrumpió-

-¿Qué tal si jugamos videojuegos?- propusó quitando la película mientras prendía la consola-

-Bien Dashie- contestó Soarin dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Me acabas de dar una gran idea, ¿qué tal si el perdedor le da lo que quiera al ganador?- preguntó Rainbow Dash con una mirada competitiva-

-Lo que quiera, ¿eh?- preguntó Soarin con una mirada sugerente-

-S-sí...- contestó Rainbow Dash sonrojándose-

-Acepto- dijo Soarin determinado a ganar-

Rainbow Dash puso un juego de peleas llamado "Fighting is Magic", ambos tomaron los controles y eligieron a los personajes, y comenzaron a pelear...

-¿Sabes?, estoy algo oxidado porque no he jugado desde que entré a trabajar- dijo Soarin mientras le daba un golpe al personaje de Rainbow-

-Si, je...oxidado- contestó Rainbow Dash enfadada porque Soarin le iba ganando-

En ese momento, Soarin le dió el último golpe a Rainbow Dash y ganó la pelea, entonces Dash apagó la consola y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Gané!, ¡ahora tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera!- exclamó Soarin sonriendo-

-Pff, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?, ¿a qué tonto se le ocurrió hacer este reto de "quien pierda le da al otro lo que quiera"?- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-Eh...a...a ti- contestó Soarin-

-P-pues, como sea, ¿qué quieres que haga?- preguntó Rainbow Dash un poco menos enojada-

-Nada, solo no te muevas- contestó Soarin acercándose poco a poco a Rainbow Dash-

-¡Rápido tortuga!- exclamó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa atrevida mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa y lo empujaba, quedando ella sobre él en el sillón-

Dash lo empezó a besar torpemente, pero comenzó a subir de intensidad, tenían que romper el contacto ya que comenzaba a faltar el aire pero al parecer ninguno de los dos lo quería, Rainbow al intentar separarse, Soarin la sujetó y comenzó a besar la boca y su cuello, pero había sido muy brusco, por lo que, Rainbow soltó un pequeño grito. La intensidad subió, él comenzó a besar el cuello y siguió bajando hacia el pecho de ella, entonces él empezó a meter la mano dentro de la camis de Dash, Soarin ya no pensaba solo sentía, ya no le importaba nada, pero en eso Rainbow reaccionó y se separó.

-¡E-espera!- exclamó Rainbow Dash-

-¡L-lo siento!, ¡Yo no...no sé qué me pasó!- contestó Soarin sonrojado-

-N-no...también fue mi culpa, por inventar el tonto reto- dijo Rainbow Dash-

-Creo...que deberíamos hablar de esto después- dijo Soarin parándose del sillón-

-Sí, mejor me voy, nos vemos el lunes en la oficina, adiós- se despidió Rainbow Dash saliendo del departamento-

-Que tonto soy- murmuró Soarin para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta-

-*En el departamento de las chicas*-

Todas estaban esperando ansiosas la llegada de Rainbow, todas querían oír cómo le había ido en la casa de Soarin.

-¡Les apuesto 10 monedas a que ni siquiera va a regresar!- exclamó Rarity-

-Rarity, no creo que llegue a pasar nada, eres una exagerada- dijo Twilight mientras se sentaba en el sillón-

-¿Quién sabe cariño?, llevan tiempo aguantando las ganas de darse...como decirlo, cariñitos- contestó Rarity-

-¿P-podríamos dejar de hablar de eso?- propusó Fluttershy tapándose los oídos-

-¡Tranquila Fluttershy!, ellas están hablando de darse abrazos y besos- dijo Pinkie Pie con una enorme sonrisa-

-Pues solo falta a que llegue- dijo Applejack con su típico acento-

-¡Llegué!- exclamó Rainbow Dash cerrando la puerta- Woah, no pensé que seguirían despiertas, ¿no deberían estar dormidas?- preguntó Dash-

-¡Ja-ja!, perdiste Rarity, nos tendrás que dar 10 monedas a todas- recordó Pinkie Pie-

-¿Por qué tenías que llegar Rainbow?- preguntó Rarity quejándose-

-No empieces a quejarte Rarity- dijo Applejack-

-¿Mua?, ¿quejarme?, ¿quieres saber que es un quejido?, ESTOO ES UN QUEJIDOOO- contestó Rarity con un tono dramático-

-Muy bien chicas, ya se están saliendo del tema, ¿qué hacen despiertas?- preguntó Rainbow-

-Pues...apostamos a que no llegabas a casa- contestó Twilight-

-Sí...talvez no hubiese llegado...- murmuró Rainbow Dash para sí misma- ¡Eh..!, me tengo que ir a dormir, buenas noches- dijo Rainbow entrando a su habitación-

-¡Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir!, ¡buenas noches!- exclamó Pinkie Pie desmayándose en el piso mientras empezaba a roncar-

-Yo la llevó a su habitación- dijo Applejack cargando a Pinkie-

-Buenas noches- dijeron todas llendo a dormir-

-*En la habitación de Dash*-

Estaba saliendo de la ducha, se enrolló una toalla y se comenzó a secar el pelo con otra toalla, y se miró al espejo.

-¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?-

-*Fin del capítulo 16*-

Espero les haya gustado D': , me tardé un demasiado tiempo en hacer este capítulo, como 6 horas xD, porque tuve un bloqueo -n- por primera vez adasdsd, dejen comentarios, ideas o críticas constructivas -3-, y saludos a mi amiga Karina! :'D, ella me lo pidió, por 6 meses de amistad 3, y habrá más partes como las que hubo en este capítulo, sé que no soy buena en ellas ;-; ,pero mejoraré, si hay alguien pervertido allá afuera, digame para que me ayude xDD, hasta el próximo capítulo! :3


	18. La cena

Holis a todos :'D sensuales lectores, aquí su sensual escritora les deja el nuevo capítulo, ayer no actualice porque estoy de vacaciones xDD y estaba haciendo una "animación" lels, gracias por los reviews :'D me encanta leerlos :3...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya era lunes por la mañana, y Rainbow Dash junto con Soarin decidieron ir a una cafetería para hablar sobre lo que había pasado, ambos solamente estaban dándole vueltas con la cuchara al café, esperando a que el otro hablara primero, ya que los dos estaban demasiado avergonzados siquiera para mirarse a la cara.

-...-

-...-

-¿S-sabe bien el café, no crees?- preguntó Soarin intentando romper el hielo-

-N-no lo he probado...pero debe saber bien- contestó Rainbow Dash dejando el cubierto a un lado-

-Deberíamos hablar sobre esto rápido...para volver al trabajo, o si no nos van a regañar- recordó Soarin-

-Emm...tu eres mi jefe, pero tienes razón debemos de hablar de una vez- dijo Dash nerviosa-

-Oh, es cierto, bueno, yo...creo que me dejé llevar- admitió Soarin sudando-

-Sí, yo también, te besé y se me salió de las manos, pero creo que a la próxima, ya sabes...debemos-

-Controlarnos- terminó Soarin la frase de Rainbow Dash-

-Exacto...bueno creo que ya deberíamos irnos antes de que esta situación se vuelva un poco más incómoda- ordenó Rainbow Dash esperando a que Soarin se levantara para abrazarlo por la cintura-

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Soarin abriendo la puerta, pero al entrar chocaron con alguien-

-¿Qué le pasa señor?, ¡fíjese por...!, ¿papá?- preguntó Rainbow Dash sorprendida viendo al señor con cabello multicolor enfrente junto con una señora de cabello azul- ¿Mamá?-

-¡Dashie!- exclamaron ambos señores mientras abrazaban a Rainbow-

-¿Dashie?- preguntó Soarin confundido a un lado de ellos-

-*En el departamento de las chicas*-

Las únicas que estaban en el departamento eran Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy, las demás estaban trabajando, las chicas estaban sentadas en el sillón viendo especiales de Navidad en la tele, Rarity fue por chocolate caliente a la cocina, y al regresar a la sala, volteó a ver el teléfono y notó que una pequeña luz estaba parpadeando, eso significaba que había un mensaje de voz...

-¿De quién será?- se preguntó Rarity dejando la taza de chocolate a un lado para presionar el botón-

**-***Piiip*: ¡Hola chicas!, somos los papas de Rainbow Dash, y pensabamos visitarla esta noche, la extrañamos mucho, ¡bye!- ese fue el mensaje que dejaron los papas de Dash-

-¡Wiii!, ¡tendremos visitas, tendré que hacer mi mejor postre!- exclamó Pinkie Pie feliz-

-Wow...después de tantos años Firefly y Rainbow Blaze, al fin le hablan a Dash- murmuró Fluttershy preocupada-

-Espero que todo salga bien, la pobre va a estar muy sorprendida- dijo Rarity poniendo su mano en su mejilla en señal de preocupación-

-Pues, nosé ustedes, pero mi Pinkie sentido, dice que todo va a estar bien- comentó Pinkie Pie con una enorme sonrisa-

-*En la Cafetería*-

-¿Q-qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Rainbow mientras se le quebraba la voz-

-¡Te extrañabamos mucho hija!- exclamó Firefly casi llorando-

-Y queríamos ir a cenar al departamento de las chicas y tuyo, pero ya que te encontramos, ¿qué tal si cenamos en la casa?- preguntó Rainbow Blaze alegre-

-Eh...emm, ¿Soarin nos puedes disculpar un minuto?- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-Ah...claro Dashie- contestó Soarin alejándose con una sonrisa, dejandolos solos a los tres-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, me dejan de hablar por...¿dos años?, y ¿llegan como si nada a invitarme a una cena?- preguntó Rainbow algo enfadada, y al mismo algo tiempo confundida-

-No sabíamos donde estabas o donde habías ido- contestó Firefly firmemente-

-Pero contactamos a Twilight y nos dijo donde estaban y como estabas tú, pero lo que importa es que estás bien, y ya eres una adulta- dijo Rainbow Blaze abrazando a Dash-

-Solamente no causaré un problema aquí, porque Soarin esta allá, y además estamos en un lugar público...iremos Soarin y yo en la noche- contestó Rainbow Dash limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos-

-¿Iremos?, ¿te refieres a que irás con ese muchacho de allí?- preguntó Firefly emocionada-

-Sí- contestó Rainbow algo seca-

-¿Quién es ese patán?, se ve que es un bueno para nada, un tonto, un idi..- dijo Rainbow Blaze siendo interrumpido por Rainbow Dash-

-Es mi novio y jefe- contestó Rainbow Dash antes de que su papá continuara con los insultos-

-Oh...entonces supongo que no seré tan duro con él, nos vemos en la noche Dashie- dijo Rainbow Blaze dándole un beso en la frente-

-Adiós cariño- se despidió Firefly, mientras ambos iban hacia la caja registradora para ordenar un café, después de todo, para eso habían ido-

-Vámonos- ordenó Rainbow tomando a Soarin del brazo-

-Se ve que tus papas son buenas personas- dijo Soarin con una sonrisa-

-Eh...sí, por cierto, iremos a cenar a mi antigua casa, con mis padres...¿no te molesta, cierto?- preguntó Rainbow Dash poniendo cara de perrito-

-C-claro que no- contestó Soarin tragando saliva por la cara de Dash-

-¡Eres el mejor!...bueno después de mí- dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que Soarin rodara los ojos con una sonrisa-

-*En la noche...*-

Firefly estaba preparando toda la comida para la llegada de Rainbow Dash y el otro chico del cual no recordaba el nombre, mientras que Rainbow Blaze estaba con una cerveza en la mano viendo el partido y con unos boxers puestos...

-¡Blaze!, ¡ponte unos pantalones de una vez!- exclamó Firefly con una sartén en la mano-

-¿Q-qué piensas hacer con la sartén?- preguntó Blaze mientras se paraba y se ponía unos pantalones-

-¿Cocinar?- contestó Firefly-

Firefly se estaba acercando lentamente a Blaze, hasta que el timbre sonó, y Firefly le dió la sartén a Blaze para abrir la puerta.

-Chicos, ¡pasen!- dijo Firelfy abriendo la puerta- Ya casi esta lista la cena, ¿Rainbow Dash me podrías ayudar?- preguntó mientras iba a la cocina-

-Eh...sí- contestó Rainbow dejando a Soarin solo- Ahora vengo Soar-

-¿Te gusta el fútbol hijo?- preguntó Blaze invitando a Soarin a sentarse a un lado de él en el sillón-

-S-sí señor, me encanta, señor- contestó Soarin sentandose a un lado algo intimidado por el papá de su novia-

-¡Jajaj!, no te preocupes "Soar", no me llames señor...-dijo Blaze con una enorme sonrisa- Llamáme Señor Blaze...- completó con una mirada seria-

-Jejej, q-que buen chiste- contestó Soarin riendo, hasta que volteó a ver a Blaze, el cual tenía una cara seria- Oh..n-no era broma, voy a ir a ayudar a Dashie- dijo Soarin levántandose-

-¿Dashie?- preguntó Blaze-

-Quiero decir Rainbow Dash, adiós- contestó Soarin yendo a la cocina- ¿Les ayudo con algo?- preguntó Soarin-

-¡Maldición no puedo partir esta carne!- exclamó Rainbow Dash frustrada-

-Gracias Soarin, pon los platos en la mesa y Rainbow cariño, tranquila, y deja el cuchillo a un lado- dijo Firefly-

-Bien- contestó Soarin tomando los platos y fue hacia la cocina, pero tropezó con una tortuga- ¿¡Qué rayos!?- exclamó Soarin con los platos rotos alrededor-

-¡Soarin!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rainbow Dash hincándose a un lado de él- ¡Tanque!- exclamó Rainbow tomando a la pequeña tortuga mientras lo ponía en un recipiente con agua- Ven, sientate- ordenó Rainbow Dash ayudando a Soarin a levantarse y dejándolo en una silla- Voy a limpiar esto-

-Lo siento- dijo Soarin arrepentido y con cara de niño regañado-

-Ya, no pasa nada, sólo son platos- contestó Rainbow dándole un beso en la frente-

-Muy mal Soarin- dijo Blaze a un lado de él con cara de negación-

-¡Papá dejálo en paz!- exclamó Rainbow desde la cocina-

-No le dije nada, ¿verdad?- "preguntó" el papá de Rainbow-

-N-no, nada- contestó Soarin-

-*Minutos después...*-

-¡La cena esta lista!- exclamó Firefly dejando toda la comida arriba de la mesa mientras todos se sentaban-

-Todo se ve delicioso amor- comentó Blaze poniendo en su plato mucha comida-

-Gracias por la comida, Señora- agradeció Soarin comiendo algunas nueces, para después empezar a toser-

-Sí, sabe mejor porque yo la ayudé- dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa orgullosa-

-¡Cof, cof!- toció Soarin aún más fuerte-

-¿Te sientes bien Soar?- preguntó Rainbow dándole "pequeños" golpes en la espalda-

-¡N-nueces!- contestó Soarin tociendo-

-¿Nueces?, ¿no saben bien?- preguntó Blaze comiendo una-

-¡Alergico a las nueces!- exclamó Soarin poniendose rojo-

-¡Diablos, estás rojo!, ¡vamos al hospital!- exclamó Rainbow levantándolo de la silla-

-¡E-estoy bien!- dijo Soarin asfixiandose-

-Después continuamos con la cena, Rainbow, ¡llévalo al hospital!- exclamó Firefly preocupada-

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Rainbow Dash saliendo de la casa para ir al hospital-

-¡JA!, que muchacho tan débil- exclamó Blaze comiendo-

-No seas sobre-protector Blaze- dijo Firefly aún preocupada por Soarin-

-*En el hospital*-

Rainbow Dash lo alcanzó a llevar a tiempo al hospital, y al llegar lo atendieron rápidamente y le dieron unas pastillas con una crema para que se le bajara la hinchazón, Rainbow Dash estaba en la sala de espera algo preocupada, pues no se esperaba a que algo así fuera a pasar. Pasaron unos minutos y Soarin ya estaba saliendo de la habitación...

-¡Soarin!, ¿estás bien?, ¿no estás herido?- preguntó Rainbow Dash tocandole la cara-

-Aurriné todo, ¿no es así?- contestó Soarin con otra pregunta mientras se sentaba en el sillón-

-¿Aurrinar qué?- preguntó Rainbow confundida-

-La cena con tus padres, se supone que debía dar una buena impresión, pero fue todo lo contrario, me tropecé con una tortuga, rompí los platos de tu mamá y ¿debo mencionar que olvidé que era alérgico a las nueces y me puse rojo como tomate?- contestó Soarin algo triste-

-No seas bobo, ¿cómo puedes estar pensando en eso cuando te estás muriendo?- preguntó Rainbow mirándolo con ternura y lo abrazaba fuertemente-

-Tu papá me odia también- dijo Soarin abrazandola más fuerte-

-No te odia, solo es protector- contestó Rainbow Dash mientras ambos se levantaban para irse-

-Pero lo soportaré porque te quiero mucho- dijo Soarin dándole un beso en la boca-

-Yo te quiero más- contestó Rainbow-

-No, yo más- repuso Soarin-

-Yo siempre gano, así que yo te quiero más- dijo Rainbow por último antes de que salieran del hospital-

-Empate- contestó Soarin con una sonrisa-

-*Fin del capítulo 17*-

Yaaa acabé :'), espero les haya gustado :v me pasé toda la tarde haciendolo, Rainbow Blaze es el nombre del papá de Rainbow según wikipedia xD y Firefly es de la G3 :v, como sea, dejen reviews porque me maté haciendolo :'D aunque disfruto matarme para hacerlo xD, hasta el próximo capítulo y felices vacaciones :) dejen sugerencias, críticas constructivas :v o comentarios de ánimo :D o lo que sea xD adiosin :3


End file.
